


31 Days of Winter

by jamieaiken919



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff, Mary Sue, One Shot, Porn Without Plot (at least one chapter), winter challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a 31 day winter writing prompt challenge found on tumblr. A collection of one-shots centered in the high school AU of Push and Pull. Rated explicit for at least one (maybe more) chapter(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One- Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here we are on December 2nd. I wanted to post this first chapter last night but AO3 was being a butt, so you guys will get two chapters today. Spread out, but you'll get them.
> 
> Open disclaimer first off- I've been having severe writers block on the main story Push and Pull, and I want to apologize profusely to anyone who's reading it for it not being updated in months. Things have been stressful for me at home and work, and I've been dealing with a lot emotionally, but I still have been trying, so hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in the middle of this.
> 
> Anyway. These chapters will all be one shots, based on a writing prompts challenge that I found on tumblr sometime last winter. Every day's prompt will be the title of each chapter, so if any of you guys want to do this challenge, for DD or your own fandom, it'll be there. I'd love to read some other people's responses to this.
> 
> Like I said, these are all one shot chapters based in Push and Pull's high school AU, and are all incidents I imagine that didn't fit in with where I think the plot of the main story should go. I haven't abandoned it, and hopefully doing this will help me get back on track.
> 
> I love you guys so much, and can't thank you enough for supporting me and liking my writing enough to encourage me to continue posting. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Nick sat on a window ledge in the hall, writing potential song titles in a notebook that Simon had given him, that was full of lyrics the singer had written over the months. He took great care in handling it- the spine was ripping and the pages had tears along most of their edges. It reminded him of the notebooks his girlfriend had sitting all over the floor of her bedroom, her journals and stories that she had only shared with a few people. He smiled to himself as he thought about the fact that he was part of that small group; at the fact that she cared and trusted him enough to let him see the things he knew she was so afraid to show the rest of the world.

"What are you grinning at, handsome?"

Nick looked up and felt his mouth fall open as he was jerked out of his train of thought. He saw Julia standing in front of him, wearing knee high boots, skin tight black leggings and a sweater long enough to cover her entire body down to her bottom. He looked for a moment and realized that the sweater was one of his own, one that he had been looking for a few days prior.

"I was..." His voice was stuck in his throat as he tried to get his thoughts straight. "I was looking at this notebook... of Simon's. Lyrics."

"Oh, can I see?" she asked, sitting down next to him and leaning her body into his. Nick's body tensed as she made contact, but he gently handed her the notebook and watched as she handled it as if it was a newborn.

"It looks like some of my old journals sitting on my bookshelf... except it's not duct taped along the side like mine."

"That's actually what I thought of when Simon handed it to me, that it looked like the one journal you let me read."

"Not quite as depressing, I hope."

Nick recalled some of the things he had read in the journal Julia had shown him, his heart instantly sinking at the remembrance of her words.

_'I really wish I could disappear.'_  
 _'Why was I born'_  
 _'Please let me die'_  
 _'Everyone would be better without me'_

He wrenched his eyes shut at the thought of her being out of his life, especially the thought of her possibly dying and being taken from him.

"Much less depressing." He turned to look at her and saw her intently looking through the pages of the notebook, the concentration on her face nearly the same as when she was writing her own stories. A piece of her hair had fallen in front of her face, so he reached over and tucked it behind her ear. She turned her head and looked at him, and smiled gently as she grasped his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Just..." He looked down at his lap, not sure how to word what he wanted to say. "Feeling really glad that you're here."

"What, in school? I wouldn't cut the entire day without you."

"No, no... I mean here. Alive."

"Oh... I probably shouldn't have brought up my journal, huh?"

"Maybe not... but you know that-"

"Read this."

Nick looked down into his lap again and saw what Julia had placed on his legs- a new composition notebook with the words 'Thoughts: Volume Four' scrawled on the front. He looked back at her for a moment, and when she nodded and smiled to him, he opened to the first page, reading the short entry that was put down.

_'I stole Nick's sweater the other day before I left his house. It's the most comfortable goddamn thing I've ever put on. If I remember I need to ask him where he got it so I can get one of my own. Then we can share! Though I admit, wearing his is much better. It smells like him, so it feels like he's with me even when he's not._  
 _I'm so much happier now that he's in my life. I know it sounds completely stupid, but I really am. He makes me feel important... like I matter. I've never felt that way before. It's different. But I never want it to go away. I never want to lose it. Or him either.'_

Nick looked up at her, seeing her looking down at her hands and fidgeting with the hem of the sweater. He turned her head and pulled her close, kissing her gently on the nose, then on the lips. He felt her hands on either side of his face, and despite the jeers of students walking past, they continued to slowly kiss for a long moment. When they finally separated, he kept his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against hers and hugging her tight.

"Keep my sweater."


	2. Day Two- Snowball Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that technically its December third right now, but I had work tonight and I forgot that I didn't have this one typed up. So it's a little late. But you still get day two like I promised, so there.
> 
> I didn't really know how to write out a snowball fight, so I did the best I could. Enjoy, guys.

The light was fading outside the Rum Runner as Nick and John waited for their bandmates to arrive. They were still supposed to play their Friday night show, despite the fact that the bar was nearly empty and there was a steady snowfall that would likely keep most of the usual patrons home. Nick stared out the window near the front door and sighed, thinking about how he would much rather be at home napping under a blanket with his girlfriend than sitting in an empty bar.

"It's bloody murder out there." Nick turned his head as Simon's voice sounded from behind the stage. He emerged from behind the curtain, his girlfriend Claire in tow, and whipped his coat and scarf off as he descended the stairs.

"You know there's a front door, right?" John said, placing a drink down in front of Nick before sitting at the table himself.

"I need to make an entrance Johnny, you know that. Even where there's no one here."

"Remind me why we hired you?" Everyone turned to see Andy and Roger coming through the front door, Andy's loud voice echoing brashly throughout the entire room. John jerked his thumb towards the door as Andy walked over to the bar and Roger joined the others at the table.

"And they make an entrance using the right door."

"Shut up, Nigel. Are we actually playing tonight? There's no one here."

"I'm here!"

Nick recognized his girlfriend's voice immediately, and looked up towards the stage to see Julia bouncing down the stairs.

"You came the back way too?" John asked, watching as Julia beelined for Nick and immediately sat in his lap, kissing him on the nose and making Nick shake his head and grin at her.

"They're too distracted by each other to answer."

"Shut up!" Julia leaned over and smacked Andy on the shoulder as he sat down next to the couple. "There's actually less snow out the back door under the overhang than there is out front. The parking lot back there is buried though."

"Is it really?" Roger spoke up for the first time since he walked in. "Does that mean we could get stuck here?"

"I think it's just the lots, the roads looked okay when I was walking. Might have to crash at whoever's house is closest though."

"You can stay with me." Nick said quietly to the girl in his lap, who leaned into him and kissed him on the nose again. He just barely registered Claire getting up and excusing herself from the group before a voice broke his concentration again.

"Christ, do you ever stop?" Andy threw his arms up and made his way towards the stage. "I'm going to bury myself in the snow so I don't have to watch these two anymore."

"You little shit, get back here!" Julia leapt up and ran after Andy, the rest of the group watching as they disappeared from their sight. They all exchanged nervous glances in silence for a moment, before abandoning their table and following after.

The group ran out the back door and saw Andy and Julia running around in the ankle deep snow, chasing each other and pelting each other with handfuls of snow.

"What are you two doing?" Simon shouted, but before he could get a response, he got a snowball to the face, courtesy of Andy.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Andy yelled, he and Julia both stopping in their tracks.

"You son of a bitch, come here!"

Simon picked up and handful of snow and lobbed it at Andy, Julia shrieking and running the opposite direction. Andy ran and ducked behind a parked car, throwing snowballs any direction he could. One snowball hit John in the stomach, who ran up behind Simon to join him in giving chase to Andy. Nick and Roger watched as their bandmates converged on one another, before another shriek came from the girl running their direction. Nick looked over to see Julia sliding across the parking lot, her feet slipping out from under her and falling face first into a pile of snow. He and Roger both ran over to help her up, and both slid in the same spot she did, landing on either side of her.

"Shit, are you guys okay?" Julia asked, rolling over onto her side and facing Roger.

"Yeah, I think so... what the hell did we slip on?"

"There's probably ice under the snow..." Nick curled up and wrapped his arm around Julia's waist, pulling her close to his body and burying his face in her snow coated hair.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?"

"Just keep me warm!"

"In public? Or should we wait until we get back to your house?"

"Well, I'm flexible..."

"Hey, what about me?" Roger asked, looking at the couple and pouting.

"Well..." Nick peered up over Julia's shoulder to look at his bandmate. "I'm flexible."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Julia said, giggling at Roger's reddening face.

"That's not really what I meant..."

"It's what we meant." Nick had a smirk now, and Roger's face got redder as Julia ran her hand over his arm. The trio heard a loud sound from across the parking lot, and they all sat up to see Simon throwing handfuls of snow at both Andy and John. "I thought you two were on the same side!"

"We were until John hit me in the face with a snowball!"

"It was an accident!"

"What on earth did I miss?" Claire emerged from the back door, holding a mug in her hands and simply staring at the two very different scenes in front of her.

"I fell into the snow, John betrayed Simon, and Nick, Roger and I are having a threesome later." Julia said, now sitting in Nick's lap and holding one of Roger's hands.

"No we're not!"

"Says you."

"God dammit Nick!" Roger picked up a handful of snow and shoved it into Nick's face, some of it landing down the back of Julia's sweater and causing the girl to scream in shock.

"You'll be punished for that later, drummer!"

"Oh, it's going to be that kind of threesome?" Nick asked, glancing at Roger as he wiped the snow off his face. "Who's going to be top?"

"I think we both should, that way he gets a proper punishment."

"I'M LEAVING!!" Roger stood up and stormed back into the building, trying to hide his beet red face from Claire as he walked past her.

"What the hell did you guys say to him?" Andy asked, the three of them stopping their battle to watch the commotion.

"We embarrassed him by saying we were both going to top him and punish him in a threesome."

"I didn't know you guys were like that..." John muttered, the tinge of blush coming to his face.

"Care to find out?" Nick said, grinning suggestively at John, whose face turned bright pink at the suggestion.

"I'm leaving too!"


	3. Day Three- Hot Chocolate/Hot Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm a few hours late on day three. But it's only because I was out all day running errands with my mom, and I didn't have this chapter typed up yet. So technically you guys'll get day three and four together. Onward!

The newly completed band calling themselves Duran Duran sat around the living room of Nick's parents house, pondering the book of lyrics that Simon had put on the table between them.

"I don't know, man," Andy spoke up from the floor. "They're all really good."

"How'd you come up with some of these?" John asked, perched on the arm of his best friend's couch.

"Life experience, mate." Simon leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair as he spoke. "I just write about what I see or what I feel."

"It's how all the best writers work." The group looked up to see the front door open, Nick's girlfriend Julia standing in the door frame holding two cardboard carriers, each with coffee cups in them. "Brought my favorite boys coffee, since they've been working so hard the past few days."

"Oh, that was so nice of you!" Roger piped up, the first time he'd spoken in half an hour.

"You didn't have to do that, love..." Nick stood and took one of the carriers from her, setting it down on the table as he and Julia rejoined the group. He felt his face get hot as she sat down in his lap, reaching forward and taking one of the cups. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, holding him close as she drank gingerly from the cup.

"I made mine before I left the shop, but I didn't know what you guys put in yours, so I just left them plain." She looked over and realized that Nick hadn't taken a cup, and as the rest of the guys claimed theirs and made their way into the kitchen, she got up off his lap and handed him the remaining one with a smile. "Here, I got you one too."

"I've never actually had coffee before..." Nick admitted, feeling his face get hotter as he averted his gaze from the girl standing in front of him.

"Really?" She knelt down in front of him, holding out her cup as she took the plain one for herself. "Drink mine. It's all mostly sugar and milk, so it won't be as strong for you."

"What about you?"

"I'll just fix this one. Simple!" Julia leaned up and kissed Nick on the nose, before standing and heading into the kitchen.

"What was that about, Nick?" Simon asked, skirting around Julia as she skipped into the other room.

"She gave me her coffee since I've never had it before... and took the other one to fix for herself."

"Aw, she loves you enough to give you her special coffee!" Andy teased, avoiding a swipe from Nick's fist as he sat back down on the floor.

"He's not wrong!" she yelled from the kitchen, the sound of John and Roger laughing following.

"Shut up, Andy."

"He's right though!" Simon said, smacking Nick on the top of the head before reclaiming his spot in the big chair.

"I know, I just... it's embarrassing when you guys comment like that when she's here. I don't want her to feel like we're making fun of her."

"Why didn't you say so, man?" Andy asked, his overly jovial attitude turning unusually serious. "I'll back off, I don't want to make anything happen between you guys."

"Thank you..." Nick sighed, absentmindedly taking a sip out of the cup and immediately sputtering at the overwhelming sweetness.

"I told you it was mostly milk ad sugar." Julia trailed behind John as they reentered the room, sitting back on Nick's lap as he tried to regain his composure.

"You weren't kidding!"

"Too much?"

"Well, I didn't taste the coffee. So I think I can deal with it."

"Good. Because from the looks of that book you guys are gonna be here for a while. Caffeine and sugar will give you energy."

"Good point." John said, reaching forward and grabbing the notebook off the table, he and Roger flipping through to a page and starting to converse with Simon about the words scribbled down. Nick felt Julia lean into his body, bringing her face close to his ear.

"Next time I'll get us hot cocoa." she whispered, and he turned to her with a small smile.

"Never had that either."

"Oh, for fuck's sake."


	4. Day Four- Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four! I was originally going to post this when I got home from work, but I was feeling generous, so you guys'll get it while I'm on my break.
> 
> This was the first response I wrote to this challenge. I thought about how my favorite book that we had to read in high school was Brave New World, and this short bit of cheese happened from there. Onward!

"What are you reading, Nick?"

Nick glanced up from his book, seeing Julia come through the door and shake snow from her hair. She shrugged off her coat and scarf and walked over to the couch where Nick was sitting, careful not to get too close to the cracking fireplace. She leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head, and he couldn't help but smile as he reached up and ruffled her hair. She yelped and smacked him playfully on the arm before settling in next to him on the couch. She leaned forward and looked at the book spine, a grin spreading across her face as she read the title.

"How'd you know my favorite novel is 'Brave New World'?" she asked, leaning into his side. He let out a sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder, smelling her familiar perfume and feeling her warmth, despite how cold it had been outside.

"I didn't, but now I think I like it even more."

"Because it's my favorite book?"

"Exactly." He put the book down on the coffee table in front of the couch and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly and feeling her smile against his lips.

"I didn't realize Aldous Huxley made you amorous, my dear." she said, pushing her fingers through his newly dyed red hair.

"He doesn't." He returned the motion, pulling her close again and closing his eyes as his lips brushed against hers. "But you, my Lenina, absolutely do."

"You're not gonna go batshit crazy and hang yourself in a clock tower, are you?"

"Not a chance." He kissed her softly, but with a sense of urgency that didn't normally show itself unless he was one hundred percent comfortable. "I could never leave you like that."

"You're such a sap, Nick..."

"But I'm your sap?"

"Yes, Nicholas. You're mine."


	5. Day Five- Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five, and I will readily admit that this chapter is a bit of a cop out. I had NO idea how to actually write out ice skating, so I thought about it and this ended up happening. I am so sorry lol.
> 
> Anyway, please read and leave feedback! I would love to know what you guys think of these!

Nick stared up at the skyscrapers surrounding him, feeling nervous and unsure as he walked through the streets of central Manhattan. He bobbed and weaved through the thick crowds, trying to ignore the shouts of protest when he accidentally knocked someone's shoulder or got too close to someone's back. He slowed and made his way over towards a building, feeling a presence behind him as he stopped.

"You got away from me!"

He turned his head to see his girlfriend Julia running up to meet him, the girl not caring when she bumped past a guy and he bellowed at her to watch where the fuck she was going. Nick smiled as he heard her tell the guy to piss off, and caught her as she ran into his arms.

"I guess I did walk a little too fast... I should have waited for you, I'm sorry. Especially since I don't know anywhere in this city..."

"Come on, this way!" Julia grabbed his hand and started walking again, Nick following her closely. "We're not far from Rockefeller Center, we can go see the big Christmas tree!"

The pair made their way through the crowds, Nick grasping Julia's hand tightly as she led him through the streets that were so unfamiliar to him. For as nervous as he was being in New York, he couldn't help but feel safe when he thought about the fact that Julia was so confident maneuvering through the throngs of people.

"Can I ask you something?" he said as they slowed their pace once the crowd thinned out.

"Of course, you can ask me anything. You know that, love."

"How come its so easy for you to make your way around here? You just are so... comfortable."

"Remember when I was telling you about where I grew up? When we first started talking to each other?"

"Yeah, the country farm town."

"And I said I felt like I never belonged there?"

"I remember you said that you never felt safe or comfortable there..."

"Exactly. When I'm here, I feel like I'm home. Like I'm safe and like I belong here. I feel like everything is so much better here." She looked up at him as they stopped at a crosswalk, and stood up on her toes to kiss him on the nose while they waited for the light to turn. "The only time I've felt like that other than here in New York is was after I moved to England."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I felt weird at first but then after I met you and you showed me around, I felt safe again."

They walked across the crosswalk as the light turned, and as soon as they reached the other side of the road, Julia stopped walking and leaned over a fence. Nick turned to see what she had stopped for, and immediately saw what she was looking at. A giant tree, decorated with thousands of lights, was towering over an ice skating rink filled with people going slowly around the outside. A few of the better skaters were in the center of the rink, doing more advanced moves and partnering up to show off. Nick stared up at the tree, completely in awe of the of the display centered in the middle of concrete and pavement.

"My god, this is amazing..."

"And this is why I made the decision when I was six to live here at some point in my life." She motioned around her as she spun in a circle, then grabbed Nick's hand again as she stopped to face him. "Well, part of the reason. Most of it is the whole safe feeling. But this is a factor too."

"I think I could get used to being here."

"Nick, you don't have to say that just to make me feel better."

"I'm not..." Nick turned to face her, taking her other hand and pulling her close to his chest. "If this band works I want to live here with you when we're not touring."

"And when you are touring?"

"Dunno. But this place makes you happy, so I'll do it."

"Being anywhere with you makes me happy, you donut." Julia leaned up and and kissed Nick gently, and he let one of his hands go to the back of her head as they ignored every sound and person around them. After a moment they finally pulled apart, Nick noticing that his girlfriend's face was pink from the cold.

"We should go inside somewhere, it's getting colder out..."

"There's a cafe over in the corner down there." She pointed down near the edge of the ice rink, to a tiny, darkened coffee shop nestled between buildings. "I'd say let's go ice skating but I have no idea how to."

"I don't either... and I don't think your father would appreciate it if I brought you back home with any injuries."

"Next time we come back here, we'll go ice skating. We'll learn how and then we can put all these amateurs to shame!"

"You severely overestimate my athletic ability, darling."

"And you underestimate how cute you are. Now let's go get soup and warm you up."

"And then maybe I'll make you put on skates anyway." Nick said, smiling as he felt himself quickly settling into his surroundings. "If we're going to live here one day we should learn sooner rather than later."

"You're really serious about living here?"

"As serious as you are, love." He opened the door to the cafe and grinned as Julia ducked under his arm and entered the building. He followed close behind as she disappeared into a secluded booth in the corner, and laughed out loud as he felt himself get pulled down onto the same bench. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, and they sat in each others arms feeling the warmth of the room surround them. "It feels better in here than it does outside."

"It's just the cold, Nicky. You should be used to it by now considering where you're from!"

"That doesn't mean I like it!"

"Not even when we get to snuggle like this?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder and pouting.

"I suppose I can make the exception for this."

"Good. Because we'll be doing a lot of it if we live here during winter."

"We'll also need to learn ice skating."

"You're not going to let the skating thing go, are you?"

"Not likely."

"Food first. Then we skate, then I'll tend to your bum after you fall."

"My vote of confidence disappeared?"

"Never said that, love." She looked up at him again, this time with a smirk playing at the corner of her lips. "But I'm still gonna tend to your bum later regardless."

"I really should have seen that coming..."


	6. Day Six- Parkas/Big Jackets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day six. Technically it's the seventh, but I was at work and I really don't care. It's day six.
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this one. Please leave feedback, I don't know how else to ask you guys.

As Nick walked through the halls, he hugged his winter coat around him as tightly as he could and searched for Julia in the crowd. He didn't find her near her locker, or the side door they usually went out of, so he ventured out the front door and walked halfway down the steps before spotting her leaning against the rail at the bottom. He quickly made his way towards her, and noticed that she was standing with her arms hugged tightly around her chest, her breath fogging in front of her as she stood still.

"Surprise!" he said, grinning as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned in his grip and laughed at the huge smile on his face, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Y'know, if I didn't recognize your voice so quickly you'd probably have gotten a fist in your stomach for the unseen hug."

"I'm glad you've got such a good memory for voices then."

"Not all voices, just yours, love." Nick felt his face heat up despite the cold air surrounding them, and it was then he realized that not only was Julia not wearing a coat, but she was shivering almost violently against his body. "You in there, Nicky?"

"You're shaking."

"Yeah, but I'm fine. It's my own stupidity, I left my coat at home this- what are you doing?"

"You need a coat." Nick stated, quickly pulling his arms out of his sleeves. "You shouldn't be out here in the cold without something to keep you warm."

"Nick, I can't take your coat, then you'll be cold. Besides, I don't-"

"I don't care. You're taking my coat and I'm not taking no as an answer."

"You're as stubborn as I am, you know that?"

"I know." He wrapped the coat around her shoulders, helping her get her arms through the sleeves as she protested against it. "But I have a sweater on and you just have a thin shirt, so you need this more than I do."

"Nick, I'm okay, I-"

"I can feel you shivering, love. You're wearing the coat."

"It is a warm coat..." Julia pulled the coat tight to her body despite herself, and Nick watched as her body seemed to calm as the garment warmed her. "But we should get home before you get cold too."

"Whose house?"

"Mine? We can warm up and cuddle in my little bed with all my blankets and pillows."

"Your mum won't mind?"

"She went back to visit my dad. She won't be around until next week."

"Your house it is then, love."

Nick tool Julia's hand, his fingers lacing with hers as they started walking down the sidewalk towards Julia's house. They walked slowly, watching as snowflakes started falling around them, their breath fogging around their heads, and lights starting to come on the the houses and shops as the sun began to fade. He felt a cold burst of wind swirl around them, and he began to shake as the air penetrated his sweater and hit his skin. He quickly tried to control his shivering before Julia noticed, but she immediately stopped walking and turned to face him.

"And now you're shivering."

"We're almost to your house, I'll be okay until we get there."

"You gave me shit about being cold and now you're shivering!"

"I'm okay! My sweater is warm, I just wasn't expecting that wind, that's all."

"Nicholas James, you are a stubborn fuck."

"As are you, Julia Marie."

"Which is why," She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and pressed her body against his. "We made such an incredible couple. Now let's go warm up."

"How do you propose we do that?" he asked, before she pressed her lips to his. He tightened his grip on her body, and they stood kissing for a long moment, her warmth comforting him more than any coat could.

"In bed. The best way possible."


	7. Day Seven- Sledding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, day seven. I've been posting these for a week now and still hardly any feedback has been given. Thanks for that, guys. [/sarcasm]
> 
> Anyway, if anyone cares, the story that I tell in this chapter about sledding is true to real life. When I was little I actually did break a bone in my foot while sledding.
> 
> Here. Enjoy this. Or don't.

Nick and Julia sat on a bench in the park near Nick's house, the same park they had spent their first date together and shared their first kiss in. They both leaned into one another, Julia's head rested on Nick's shoulder and his arm around her, holding her tight against his side.

"You remember the first time you brought me here?" she asked, tilting her head up and kissing him on the chin.

"Of course." He looked down at her and smiled, the memory still fresh in his mind despite it being over a year earlier. "I was so damn nervous to ask you out. I thought you'd just flat out say no."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." He let his gaze wander out to the large hill opposite the playground, watching a group of kids as they sled down the fresh snow. "I thought you'd hate me or wouldn't show up. Then after you did show up I was afraid you'd be more interested in one of the other guys."

"And now?"

"Bringing you here was one of the best decisions I've made. I was too afraid to kiss you though, so I'm glad you made that move first."

"I was terrified too." She followed his gaze, smiling at the children as they abandoned their sleds and simply rolled down the hill. "I didn't know how you'd react... I thought you might have just felt like you needed to be nice to me since I helped you out the day we met."

"I can't believe how differently this could have gone if neither of us had made a move..."

"I know. But I'm so glad I got over my nerves and just did it. I'm so glad you asked me to this park after your show."

"I am too... I don't know what I'd do without you."

"C'mere, cheeseball." Nick smiled as Julia's mittened hand came to the side of his face, bringing him close and kissing him softly. The sat on the bench for a moment, exchanging tiny kisses and holding each other close. They were pulled out of their personal world by the sound of the children laughing, the group having picked up their sleds and walking towards the front gate of the park.

"As scared as I was to kiss you the first time," Julia said, watching and waving as one of the younger kids waved to her. "I will always be more afraid of sledding."

"What?" Nick asked incredulously, looking down at her and seeing her looking down into her lap. "Why?"

"When I was nine years old, I was sledding in my backyard with my friend, and my sled hit a giant patch of ice in my driveway. My sled flew out of control and hit a tree. I had stuck my foot out to try and slow it down, but my foot ended up hitting the tree too. So I broke a bone in my foot. Traumatizing, my love."

"Oh jesus... I had no idea."

"That's because I never had the opportunity to tell you until now, silly." She turned and kissed him again, her mouth lingering near his even after they pulled apart. "But now you know. And it was almost ten years ago, so you know that my little foot is all better."

"Yes, your tiny feet are perfectly okay, except for the torture you put them through in those absurd dance shoes every other day."

"They don't hurt nearly as much as you'd think. Not once you get used to them, anyway."

"Is that true?"

"Not really. They hurt like a bitch. But once you're dancing you just learn to ignore it."

"You'll put yourself through that but you won't get on a sled?"

"Yep."

"Fair enough. I much prefer snuggling on benches anyway."


	8. Day Eight- Snow Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm a couple days late. Sue me.
> 
> I don't really have an explanation for this one other than I really don't picture Nick having spent much time outside as a kid and not knowing how to make a snow angel as the result.
> 
> Enjoy.

Nick sat on the steps outside the school, waiting for Julia to come out of the building so they could walk back to his house together. A storm had rolled through during the day, covering the ground with a pristine blanket of snow. He smiled as he watched the remaining flakes fall around his head, knowing that his girlfriend would be ecstatic as soon as she saw the ground outside.

"I think you smile like that just because you know it melts my heart." Nick looked over to his right to see Julia sat next to him on the step, a smile on her face as she looked out over the field opposite the school.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"About twenty seconds." She leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips, the action taking him by surprise. He felt his body fall back into the brick wall next to him as she continued to kiss him, and eventually he submitted to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against him.

"Get a hotel, ya fucks!" a male voice jeered from across the sidewalk. Nick shrank back, knowing that Julia would hear and retaliate in kind. He felt her pull back from his grasp, and watched as she calmly stood and turned in the kid's direction.

"Fortunately for us," she began, her voice eerily sweet and relaxed. "We don't need a hotel. We have a large bed to go to, one that sees a fucking hell of a lot more action than you'll ever see in your pathetic life. So turn your ass around and go the fuck home, kid. I think your right hand is starting to feel lonely."

The crowd of students standing around the stairs all stared in silence, some at the kid who made the comment and some at the couple stood triumphantly at the foot of the steps. Julia laughed loudly as the kid stomped away, and the crowd dispersed as they realized the spectacle was over, some of them laughing along. Nick tugged at Julia's sleeve, and she looked down at him with a wide smile.

"Thank you for that." he said, taking her hand as he stood and brought her into his arms.

"For what?"

"For having more balls than I do."

"Nicholas, I have seen that up close and personal, and you could not be more incorrect."

"I walked into that one, didn't I?"

"Pretty much. But you're cute, so it doesn't matter." She kissed him softly again, Nick smiling against her lips as she held him tight.

"Let's go back to my house and use that big bed I've got."

"Gladly."

The couple left the school grounds, walking down the sidewalk hand in hand as the snow started to pick up again. They leaned into one another, their shoulders touching and warming them against the cold. Despite the snow and chilling wind, Nick couldn't help but feel warm every place his body made contact with Julia. He looked over at her and felt a smile come to his face as he watched her grinning at the snow. She glanced up at him and smiled back, a blush coming to her face when she realized he had been watching her. He felt his heart thud in his chest as she looked away from him, and he was suddenly struck with the realization that they had never left the 'puppy dog' stage. The embarrassed glances, the gentle kisses, and the small touches during the night. He knew that those would all probably diminish over time, but for the moment, he was content to let them last for as long as possible.

Nick was pulled quickly out of his thoughts by Julia's hand abruptly leaving his, and he turned his head to see her running towards an open field on the opposite side of the road. He quickly glanced down both sides of the street before following after her, watching as she leapt into the white fluff covering the ground and landed on her back, her laughter breaking through the air the entire way.

"What are you doing?" he asked, coming up to her and seeing her flailing her arms and legs in the snow.

"I'm making a snow angel, ding dong! Come down here and make one!"

"I'll get all wet and cold!"

"And we're going back to your house where the clothes will come off anyway! Come here!"

Nick sighed and stepped into the snow, sitting down next to where Julia had landed and feeling the cold soak through his clothes. He shivered before realizing that Julia had sat up and was now looking at him with a grin on her face. The smile assured him that for as much of an idiot as he was about to make of himself, she would still be right there by his side, doing exactly the same.

"So I just lay down and swing my arms and legs?"

"You've never made a snow angel before?"

"I wasn't much of an outdoors child... I mostly stayed inside."

"Here, watch me and copy." Nick watched dutifully as Julia laid back down, swinging her arms over her head and kicking her legs back and forth. He shrugged and laid on his back, ignoring the flash of cold against the back of his head as he started repeating the motions his girlfriend was doing next to him. After a moment they both sat up, Julia standing first and extending her hand out to Nick. He let her pull him up and out of the dent he'd made. He looked down at the shapes they'd made, finally seeing the resemblance to angels they showed.

"Appropriate." he said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"What is?"

"That you made the shape of an angel, love."

"Oh my god, you're such a loser!" They both laughed as Julia pushed him, the force of the shove knocking him backwards and his grip on her waist pulling her down with him.

"I'm enjoying the view though."

"Loser."

"I know. But you're stuck with me, so I'm your loser."

"And I couldn't have picked a better one."


	9. Day Nine- Fireplace/Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER. THIS FUCKING CHAPTER. This was the biggest bitch to write. I suffered huge writers block on this and that was the cause of the massive delay in posting. I apologize to anyone who's actually been reading this but maybe this will make up for it a little bit.
> 
> THIS IS A SMUT CHAPTER. Giving you guys fair warning before you venture into this.

"Oh god, please let me be doing this right."

Nick was sitting on the floor in his living room, holding a log in one hand and a match in the other. A piece of paper was on the floor in front of him- handwritten directions from his father on how to start a fire in the fireplace. His family kept it on hand in the event their house lost power, but Nick decided that he would try to warm his house against the cold winter night. He placed the log on top of the stack already in the fireplace and sighed to himself as he struck the match against the brick floor near his feet.

"Here goes nothing... or here goes my house, one or the other."

He threw the match into the log pile and watched as the kindling underneath started to ignite, the logs slowly catching and the fire staying contained in the fireplace. A wave of relief passed through him as he slid the mesh shield over to block the flames from escaping, and he felt a renewed confidence as he set to work with the rest of his plan. He stood up and grabbed his lighter from his coat pocket, lighting the multitude of tealight candles he had placed on the mantle and side tables next to the couch. A group of scented decorative candles sat on the coffee table, courtesy of his mother's eye for decor, but those he left unlit so as not to melt the designs on the outside. After all the candles were lit, he rushed to the closet and got a stack of blankets out, arranging them on the floor in front of the fireplace along with a pile of cushions and pillows from the couch.

As Nick was setting the last of the pillows on the floor, he heard a knock at the front door, and his heart raced as he rushed over to answer. He opened the door and saw Julia standing in front of him, and he felt himself smiling as she grinned and stepped over the threshold into his home, and into his arms.

"You enjoy it when I just automatically come into your hugs, don't you?" Julia asked, ruffling his hair and kissing him on the nose.

"Why wouldn't I?" He took her coat and placed it on the coat stand near the door, on top of his own. "You're the best person to hug."

"I won't tell John you said that, his heart will be crushed."

"He knows that you're number one. He can be number two. Now come here, I need to show you something!"

Nick ran ahead into his living room, leaving Julia to follow. He plopped himself down in the middle of the pillow pile, bouncing anxiously on his knees as he waited for her to remove her boots and join him. He watched as she entered the room, her face lighting up with surprise as she saw the candles and fireplace.

"What the hell is all this?" she asked, slowly walking into the room and sitting down next to him.

"I just felt like doing something special for you, love." Nick settled back into the pillows, pulling a blanket up over the both of them as Julia looked around the room. "Because it's cold out and we deserve to be warm and cozy for the night. And there's no reason it can't be pretty at the same time."

"I don't know what to say... I wasn't expecting this at all."

"Good surprise then?"

"It's an amazing surprise... Nick, I love you so much."

"I love you too, darling. Come here, lay with me."

Nick held out his arms and sighed happily as Julia laid down next to him, one of her arms draping over his stomach. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled, tightening their grip on each other as Julia tilted her head and leaned in to kiss Nick softly. He brought his hand up to her face, pushing his fingers through her hair as she ran her hand up the length of his arm and around to the back of his head. He felt her foot slip between his ankles, and he rolled over onto his side as they deepened their kiss. She parted her lips and Nick responded in kind, letting his tongue glide across her bottom lip as she tugged him closer. He felt his body being shifted, and before his mind could process it, he was laying with his weight on top of her, their mouths never separating except to breathe.

After a long moment of exchanging heated kisses, Nick pulled back and drew in a shuddering breath, feeling Julia's hands rubbing gentle circles on his shoulders and hearing her giggle beneath him. He looked down at her quizzically, and she simply smiled up at him, kissing him on the nose as her hands moved lower on his body. He felt himself tense as she let her hands rest on his backside, and the heat rose in his face as she giggled again, squeezing his backside and grinding their lower bodies together.

"Didn't think you'd end up like this?" she asked, pulling his hips tight against her again as a shiver rolled through his body.

"Can't say I didn't hope it would happen." he admitted, his face getting warmer as he blushed. "Only if you want to though, I don't want to push you or anything."

"Nick, you will never push me into this. If you were going too far I'd tell you." Julia said, one of her hands going to Nick's hair and scratching her nails gently on his head. He felt himself getting more aroused very quickly, and decided that his nerves were being irrational for nothing. "If you don't want to though, we don't have to, love. I'm perfectly content to relax like this too."

"I want to." Nick said, his voice solid and determined. He let his hand run up and down the side of her body, feeling her grip tighten slightly in his hair as he did. "I want to do this while I still have the romantic upper hand."

Julia laughed and brought Nick down to kiss him again, and he smiled as she let her hand move down his body again. He repeated the action on her, his hand moving down the front of her body, brushing gently over her collarbone, breast, and stomach, and finally stopping when he reached the hem of her sweater. He tentatively slid his hand up under her shirt and let his fingers touch lightly at the skin of her stomach, and she nodded to encourage him as she brought her hands around to his front, popping the button of his pants open in one quick motion. He tugged at the waistband of her leggings slowly pulled them down over her hips, as she pulled down the zipper of his pants and slid them partway off his legs. He sat up and pulled them off the rest of the way, yanking his underwear down with them, and heard Julia laugh again as she looked him in the eye and slid her leggings and panties off completely.

"Now that the opportunity is here you're impatient, huh?"

"I think you can see my patience full and clear." Nick said, laying back down and deliberately pressing his weight against her body. He kissed her fiercely, feeling her legs wrap around his waist, and slowly began to push into her. "I want in you."

"I want you in." Julia tightened her legs around him, and he pushed himself in entirely in one fluid motion. He heard her gasp beneath him and he immediately kissed her again, gently as he allowed her a moment to adjust.

"Are you alright?"

"Always, love."

Julia ran her hands up under his shirt and scratched her nails down his back, and Nick took that as a signal that he could continue. He slowly pulled back and felt her tighten her grip around him, bringing her arms around his shoulders and pulling his chest against hers. They moved in unison, Nick matching his thrusts to the rolling of Julia's hips, and they both kissed and bit at each other's lips and necks as their pace became more frantic, moans and gasps filling the air and breaking the silence of the room.

"I dunno how much longer I'll last, love..." Nick muttered against Julia's collarbone, his voice stuttering as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm close too, babe... just fuck me until we both-"

"Silly," he interrupted, kissing her on the nose. "This is different than fucking. This is lovemaking."

"Then make love to me, idiot..."

"But you love this idiot..." he said, thrusting faster and harder and feeling that telltale heat build in his body.

"I do love you, more than anything." She locked her legs around his waist, forcing him to thrust as deeply as he could and him letting out a groan in response.

"God, that's not fair..." Nick's voice was choked, and he could hear the moans and yelps from the girl beneath him coming faster and louder as he continued to drive into her. He felt her body heat spike, her nails dig into the muscles of his arm, her back rising up off the pillows, and he held her tight as her orgasm overtook her. He faintly heard his name in the middle of Julia's noises and that was enough to push him over the edge. He crushed his lips against hers as he finally let himself give in, the heat pumping through his body and his hips thrusting sporadically against Julia's still spasming body. They rode out the moment together, the sounds and touches and feelings rolling through both of their bodies.

Nick felt his body give out after he came, his weight all but collapsing on top of Julia's tiny frame. He quickly rolled to the side, pulling out but still keeping her hugged tightly against his chest. He could feel her shaking against him and her hands grasping at his shirt, and could hear the gasping breaths, but couldn't tell whether they were coming from him or his girlfriend. 

"Sorry that was such a short excursion..." Nick whispered, his throat too dry to speak much louder. "I wasn't expecting everything to happen so fast."

"Nicky, that was one of the most intense things I've ever experienced."

"Really?"

"Really." Julia reached down and pulled one of the blankets up over their legs, both of them too exhausted to find their discarded clothes. "Everything felt so much more intense... it was amazing."

"That's why I called it lovemaking instead of fucking, love."

"So you lit a bunch of candles and suddenly you're all poetic?"

"I'm always poetic, darling. The candles just add to my ambience." Nick hugged her tight, settling in and feeling her relax and rest her head on his chest. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair, feeling her breathing even out as exhaustion quickly took them both down.

"Shut up, Shakespeare."

"You love me for my poetic ways."

"I'd love you even if you couldn't string two words together."

"Lovemaking..."

"Shut up!"


	10. Day Ten- Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD DAMN DUDES. This chapter was a bitch to write. First off, its in Roger's POV and I had a hard time with that. Then I originally wanted to have a threesome happen in this chapter, but once I started writing it I felt like it was just getting too long. BUT THERE WILL BE A THREESOME. I'm going to write the sex scene and add it as a little mini chapter at the end once all the prompts are done! A day ten redux, if you will.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry this is so damn late. The severe writers block with day nine's prompt fucked me up, and I got way behind as a result. But I'm getting back on track, so hopefully by the end of the weekend I'll be caught up.
> 
> ONWARD.

"Sorry you got stuck with us, Rog."

Julia set down a mug of coffee in front of Roger, who was sitting on the couch in Nick's house while a heavy snowfall covered the roads outside. He'd been trying to drive home from the Rum Runner after switching out one of his drums for their show later in the week, not knowing the the light snowfall had turned to a near blizzard during his time in the bar. He had tried to drive in the storm, but it was too heavy for him to see, and had to end up abandoning his car to seek shelter. He realized he was close to Nick's house, and as he left his car on the corner of the road and walked towards the house, he felt lucky when he realized the lights were on. He wasn't surprised by Julia answering the door, or by the fact that she and Nick were alone for the night. Roger was pulled out of his thoughts as Nick emerged from the hall, struggling to see over the armful of blankets he was carrying to warm his friend up. Roger looked up at his friends, overwhelmed and feeling thankful for their generosity.

"Guys, you have no idea how much this means to me. I would be stuck in my car out on the street if it wasn't for you guys."

"You know you're always welcome here, man. It's close enough to the bar that we can walk there for the show, but we'll get your car out as soon as the snow stops."

"We're gonna be stuck here for a while." Julia said, sitting down next to Roger on the couch and taking one of the blankets and covering both of their legs. She took another and wrapped it around Roger's shoulders, and he could feel himself blushing at the action. "The weather report I saw earlier said its not supposed to stop until late tomorrow at the earliest."

"I heard tomorrow night." Nick sat down on Julia's other side, his arm going around her shoulders and him pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her forehead. Roger smiled at the small exchange, but a tiny pang of jealousy hit his stomach at the same time. "This storm's probably going to bury us for a while."

"It was near my ankles when I was walking over here." Roger took his coffee off the table and took a small sip, the liquid warming him instantly. "It's windy out there too, so it's probably going to drift across the roads."

"We'll get you out of here eventually. But in the meantime, is there anything else you need?"

"I think I'm okay for now... I don't want to be intrusive or anything."

"You dumb, you're not being intrusive." Julia stood and threw the blanket back over the boys before walking over to the stairs, giving them both a smile as she started heading up. "I'll get you a change of clothes and then you can sleep if you want."

The boys watched as Julia disappeared up the stairs, and they looked to one another in a moment of silence. Nick suddenly started laughing, and Roger looked at him quizzically for a moment, Nick just shaking his head in response. He hid his face in his hands and Roger shook him by the shoulder, confused and actually getting worried about his friend's well being.

"What is going on with you, man?" he asked, shaking Nick some more and finally getting him to uncover his eyes.

"Remember the other day at the bar when Simon and Andy and John got into their snowball fight and the three of us were sat in that snow pile? And Julia and I were teasing about a threesome?"

"Yeah..." Roger felt himself blushing furiously, having tried to forget the embarrassment the night had caused. "Hard to forget that, you guys embarrassed the hell out of me."

"This is exactly the scenario that would lead to a threesome!"

"Nick, are you fucking with me on purpose?"

"No! I'm saying this is the kind of thing that would start our a cheap porno!"

"What are you on about?"

"Rog, you're getting snowed in with your friend and his girlfriend. The caring couple gives you shelter from the storm and they warm you up in a much different way than blankets and coffee!"

"You've lost your goddamn mind." Roger moved away from Nick on the couch, feeling himself blushing even harder as Nick broke down in a fit of giggles again. He wondered briefly if he should walk back to the bar and stay there for the night, but he was distracted from his thoughts both by Nick's head hitting his shoulder and Julia coming back down the stairs carrying a pair of Nick's pajamas. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed the two of them, and Roger saw a wry smile come to her face as she watched them.

"I feel like I'm interrupting something private." she said, placing the pajamas down in Roger's lap and ruffling his hair. "What are you giggling about?"

"I was telling Roger that this is the kind of scene that would lead to the threesome we were teasing about the other day!"

"What, getting snowed in?"

"Yes! That's it's like the opening of a cheap porno!"

"Oh man, it really is..." She pushed Nick over and sat between the boys again, and Roger quickly got up and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm gonna change clothes, I'll be back in a minute..."

Roger hurried to the bathroom, but glanced back to see Nick kissing Julia on the side of the head, and her leaning in and kissing him on the nose in return. As he entered the bathroom and shut the door, he felt the pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach return. He felt confused and conflicted; he didn't want to come between his friend and his girlfriend, but every time they joked about a threesome with them, he felt like he either wanted to run and hide or take them up on the offer. That was the bit that confused him- he didn't know why he wanted to join them. Never in his life did he think the situation would come up, joking or not, and he knew that's all it was to them. They were just teasing him, and he could convince himself of that and play along, letting the feelings hide and hopefully not show. The last thing he wanted to do was make things awkward, for Nick's relationship or for the band, and he would do whatever he could to make sure it didn't happen.

_'They're just kidding,'_ he thought to himself, pulling his sweater up over his head and slipping the pajama shirt on in its place. _'If they actually wanted a threesome with you they'll tell you not in a joke...'_  He ran the water in the sink while he changed his pants, folding his jeans and placing the sweater on top. He left the pile on the sink counter, planning to just wear the same clothes in the morning. He splashed warm water on his face, snapping him out of his thoughts for good and hoping with everything they wouldn't return. _'Just go lay on the couch, hope they don't fuck upstairs and just sleep... they'll help you get your car out once the snow stops and everyone can get on with life.'_

Roger quickly pulled the pajama pants on and made his way out of the bathroom, and back to his friends. He saw them snuggled together on the couch, Julia resting in Nick's arms and Nick's mouth moving, whispering something to Julia as she smiled softly. He took a tentative step into the room, not wanting to disturb the couple, and tensed slightly as they noticed him in the doorway.

"All ready for sleepies?" Julia asked, getting up off the couch and Nick following her closely.

"Yeah, it's been too long of a day... tomorrow will hopefully be better."

"It will be." Nick said, giving Roger a gentle smile. Roger didn't know what Julia said to calm Nick down, but it had worked perfectly. "We'll hang here until the snow stops and then we'll get your car. We'll take care of you until then." 

Roger smiled and nodded, ignoring the innuendo in Nick's statement and watching as they began to climb the stairs up to Nick's bedroom. He started to make his way towards the couch, feeling the exhaustion start to sink in, when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Aren't you coming up?"

He turned to see Nick and Julia both standing halfway up that stairs, looking down at him expectantly from the bannister. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he simply stared up at the couple and tried to get his mouth to stutter out a response.

"I'm fine on the couch guys, really... I can't intrude on you like that."

"Oh hush." Julia said, jogging back down and grabbing Roger by the hand. "It's just a bed, you guys are probably gonna be sharing them a lot once you get signed and start touring and shit."

"She's right, Rog. Besides, it's more than big enough for three people. You won't intrude at all."

Roger couldn't form words as he let Julia pull him up the stairs. His nerves were back in full and he couldn't process what was happening or how he should react.  Once they were all in Nick's bedroom, Julia excused herself to change clothes, and Nick simply stepped out of his pants and into his pajamas. Roger stood stiffly in the middle of the room, not wanting to watch his friend change but not knowing where to rest his eyes otherwise. Finally Nick finished changing, and as Julia came out of Nick's bathroom he relaxed slightly at the fact that both his friends were fully clothed. Julia hopped into the bed first, pulling the covers down and arranging the pillows so that all three of them had enough head room. Nick followed, laying on one side of his girlfriend, leaving Roger with the space on her other side. He hesitated, before Nick smiled and nodded to him.

"The worst she'll do is hug you in you're sleep, don't worry."

"You little shit, go to sleep."

Roger nervously settled into the bed, blushing yet again as Julia pulled the covers up over him and ruffled his hair playfully. Nick turned off his bedside light and the trio was put into darkness. They all settled in and Roger realized that the bed was much more comfortable than the couch, and as his tired body relaxed into the pillows and mattress, he was thankful that his friends were giving him the immense hospitality they were.

"Thank you so much, guys... I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this."

"Don't have to." Nick said, the telltale sound of a kiss resonating in Roger's ears before the bed shifted again. "We're taking care of you. Promise."

"Go to sleep, Rog." Julia leaned forward and lightly pressed a kiss to Roger's cheek, and he panicked before realizing that panicking was pointless. "G'night, boys."

"Night!"

"Goodnight... thank you."


	11. Day Eleven- Quilts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I wrote this I realized it fit a hell of a lot better with the prompt for day 23, which is sick. But I shoehorned the quilt thing in there do technically it qualifies. So suck it.
> 
> ALSO ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER FANS I GAVE YOU A SHOUTOUT IN HERE
> 
> I planned on spreading the posting of these out but since I'm so behind on days I figured I'd get as many up as possible. Onward.

Nick tentatively opened the door to Julia's house, not knowing what he'd find but just hoping she was okay. She hadn't been in school and he hadn't heard from her, so his overly cautious mind automatically assumed the worst. He peeked into the living room and didn't see her on the couch, and the bathroom was empty, as was her bedroom. He made his way into the kitchen, where he finally found her standing next to the stove, wrapped in a blanket and waiting on a kettle of water to boil.

"Hi there." he said softly, smiling gently to her as she turned to him. He knew immediately why she hadn't been to school that day- her face was washed completely pale, her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath, and her nose was rubbed red.

"Hi love..." Her voice was raw, and she coughed roughly, making Nick feel a pang of sadness hit his heart. "How come you're here?"

"I got worried about you when you weren't in school today... I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I will be... I just have a cold, I'll be okay in a day or two."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I can't get you sick... you guys have a show on Friday, you have to be okay for that."

"You're more important to me than a show." Nick walked over and took the mug off the counter, taking a tea bag and sugar and preparing Julia's tea for her as the water boiled. "Go lay down on the couch. I'll take care of this."

Julia opened her mouth to protest, but Nick silenced her with a kiss to the nose. She rolled her eyes and trudged into the living room, her blanket dragging behind her on the floor. While he left her tea to steep, he snuck around to her bedroom and got her pillow off her bed, and her stuffed cow off the floor. Determined to make her feel as comfortable as possible, he brought her the pillow first, propping it up behind her and moving the box of tissues from across the room to the table next to her. She pleaded with him not to dote on her, but he ignored it to retrieve her tea and cow from the kitchen.

"You brought me Edgar too?" She took the stuffed animal and hugged it tight, her tired eyes lighting up with happiness as he placed the tea down on the table.

"I remembered you told me he was your favorite stuffie, so I thought he might help you feel better."

"Thank you so much, Nick... I don't even know how to begin to pay you back for all this."

"You don't have to, dumb." He climbed onto the couch with her, getting under the blanket and realizing that it was one he didn't recognize. "I've never seen this blanket before... have you always had it?"

"It's a quilt my gramma made for me when I born. She made it really big so I could keep using it as I grew up."

"This _is_ a really nice quilt. How come you never use it?"

"It's really heavy so it's not really comfortable unless it's really cold. Or if you're sick with a fever."

"Well its both today. Would your gramma approve of me being under it with you?"

"Nicky, with the amount of stuff you've done for me in the past twenty minutes she would say you're taking her job away from her."

"But she would approve?" he asked, taking her hand and looking to her hopefully.

"She would absolutely approve. She might even make you a quilt of your own."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it would take a while. So in the meantime, we can snuggle together under this one."

"That plan sounds perfect."


	12. Day Twelve- Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS ONE AND IM REALLY PROUD OF IT
> 
> SO PLEASE READ IT
> 
> sorry to sound needy but I'm actually really happy with this one and how it came out, so if you guys could leave feedback that would be great

Nick waited at the bottom of the large staircase, bobbing back and forth on his heels and taking a nervous sip of his champagne. Julia had arrived at the house early to get ready, and he hadn't seen her since he came in. He wondered exactly what she was doing; why it would take so long for her to be finished when nearly everyone had arrived or was downstairs already. She wouldn't let him see the dress she'd bought earlier in the week, insisting that she wanted to surprise him. He'd laughed at that, telling her she could wear a burlap sack and look beautiful, to which she'd told him to shut up with a playful smack on the arm. Now, anticipating her arrival had him sweating, the tuxedo he had on only making him more nervous that he wouldn't live up to her. He ran a hand through his newly dyed black hair and sighed.

"Nervous, mate?"

Nick turned around to see Simon standing beside him, wearing a tuxedo with a bright red sash across the waist, and his girlfriend of the week draped seductively over his shoulder. He felt the urge to roll his eyes at the girl hanging over his friend, but held back as Simon put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think?" Nick said, his voice hitching in his throat.

"Don't be. She's here for you, and she's not leaving with anyone else."

"What if I don't match her?"

"You've got on a black sash, you'll match whatever she's got on, dummy."

"No, I mean... what if she looks completely out of my league and people keep asking her why she's with the gay synth player?"

"Nick, she's been with you how long?"

"About four months..."

"You really think she would've stayed with the gay synth player if she didn't love you?"

"He's right, you know." Nick looked to his side to see John standing there with drink in hand, and jolted when he sloppily threw an arm over his shoulder. "She loves the hell out of you. She wouldn't have come if she didn't."

"I guess you're right..."

"You're about to find out." Simon pointed up the stairs, and Nick turned to see Julia standing at the top, looking out over the bannister and searching for faces in the crowd she knew. He felt his jaw drop as he took in her whole image- her hair loosely curled and half pinned back, her makeup nearly matching his own, and the deep red gown she'd chosen accentuating her small frame. 

_'She looks like a princess...'_ he thought to himself, watching as she caught sight of someone she knew and waved over the bannister, a small smile coming to her face and making his heartbeat stutter.

She turned towards the stairs and caught sight of him standing at the bottom, and her full smile lit up her entire face as she waved to him. He felt himself smiling back as she made her way carefully down the stairs, and watching her steps to make sure she didn't trip and fall. He extended a hand out to her as she reached the bottom, and he felt a spark go through his body as she grasped it gently in her own and moved so that she was directly in front of him. She wrapped her free arm around his waist and pulled his body close to hers, and he hoped she didn't feel the shiver that went through him.

"You look so good with dark hair, babe!" she said, a smile beaming from her face as she looked up at him. Her high heels put her nearly at eye level with him, but he still had a slight height advantage over her.

"You just look good..." Nick said, slightly dazed that the girl in his arms was there with him and him alone. "You look so beautiful."

"I can barely move in this dress." She stepped back slightly and gestured at the large, puffed out skirt. Nick's eyes scanned over the whole dress, taking in how perfectly it fit her tiny body. "I feel like I'm being eaten alive by a pile of tulle."

"The sacrifices we make for fashion, dear."

"Speaking of, stand back, let me look at you!" Nick felt himself blush as he took a tentative step backwards, feeling Julia's eyes scanning over him. She reached out and gently turned him by the shoulders, and with his back towards her he felt even more self-conscious than he did before she'd come downstairs. She fussed with the back of his hair for a moment, then turned him back around to face her.

"What do you think?" he asked, sounding far more timid than he wanted to.

"I think I have the best looking date in this whole city. And the one with the nicest bum too."

"Now you're just being generous..." He felt a smile creeping back to him despite the blush he knew was still riddling his face.

"I am not!" she said, laughing as she shoved him lightly. He laughed out loud with her and took her hands, stilling her movement and watching as she stepped close to him once again. "I really mean it. You look incredible, Nick."

The music in the room changed from the typical holiday fare to a track that Simon had brought up to Nick the day before, a soft, slow version of 'What Are You Doing New Years Eve'.

_'Just have them play it at the party and ask her to dance with you!'_

_'I don't know if she'll want to though...'_

_'Yes she will! And you better get her under the mistletoe by midnight tomorrow or I'll bloody do it!'_

_'You wouldn't.'_

_'No, but that doesn't mean I can't pose the threat. Just go for it!'_

"I'm going to bloody murder him..." Nick muttered under his breath. He turned his head to look around for Simon, but felt himself being turned back around before he could spot him.

"Murder who?" Julia asked, a smirk on her face despite the concern in her eyes.

"Simon... just something we talked about the other day with this song."

"I love this song!"

"...do you really?"

"Of course!"

"Would you like to dance?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer and hoping for anything but a rejection.

"Nick..." She brought her arms around his neck and pulled his face close to hers, bumping her nose against his. "You never have to ask me to dance. I'll always say yes."

She took his hand and led him out to an open spot in the crowd of couples, near the center of the room. They were surrounded by friends and strangers, but the only thing Nick could focus on was wrapping his arms around Julia's waist and holding her close as they swayed gently to the soft melody. She brought her arms back up around his neck, and he let his grip tighten around her back as she pulled his chest to hers. She leaned fully into his body and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to slowly move as one, and he absentmindedly kissed the top of her head as she ran her fingers through the bottom of his hair.

"Um," Julia began after a moment, stirring Nick out of his daze. "Nick?"

"Hmm?" He looked down to see her staring over his shoulder and pointing behind him. He turned to see John holding a piece of mistletoe high over the couples' heads, and he glared at both John and Simon as the two tried to hide their laughter.

"You shits, I swear to god." He started to move, but stopped when he heard Julia giggling next to him. He turned back around to look at her, and she wrapped her arms down around his waist to hold him still.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're cute, idiot."

Nick opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced as Julia rose up to his eye level and pressed her lips gently to his. He felt his face get hot as everyone's eyes turned toward them, but found himself caring more about the kiss than everyone else. He heard his bandmates let out a loud cheer from behind him, Andy's loud voice yelling "finally" over the rest, and he felt Julia's lips turn up into a smile against his.

"They're dumbasses." she whispered against his mouth. He laughed out loud and buried his head in her shoulder as the crowd attention dissipated.

"You're right... they are."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know," he said, kissing the top of her head again. "I love you more."


	13. Day Thirteen- Snowmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really late on these but it's not like many people are reading this, so it doesn't really matter.
> 
> This one gave me trouble just because I've been so stressed because of work and the holidays and everything else happening this month. It's a small chapter but I guess it's kinda good.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to finish the rest of these by Tuesday.

Nick was startled out of his sleep early by the sound of thudding against his window, his body jolting upright in shock as he heard the noise repeat itself over and over. He turned over and disentangled himself from Julia's arms, the girl next to him still sleeping and not yet disturbed by the sound. He smiled as he watched her shift in her sleep, curling up against his pillow and pulling the blankets tighter around herself. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, and was moving to place another kiss to her lips, but was again distracted by the incessant thud against the glass. Now feeling both annoyed and worried, he got off the bed and padded lightly over to the window, cautiously pulling back his curtain and peering through the blinds and finally seeing the source of the noise. Simon, Andy, John and Roger were all in his front yard- Roger sitting on the hood of his car drinking coffee, Andy and John in the process of rolling a giant ball of snow across the yard, and Simon holding an armful of snowballs, preparing to hurl another one at the window. Nick motioned down to him to stop, and Simon just laughed as he dropped the armful and went over to assist Andy in making another big snowball. 

Nick rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Of course he was happy that his friends were there, but he was annoyed that they had interrupted his morning sleeping in with his girlfriend. He checked to make sure Julia was still sleeping soundly before making his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs, grabbing his coat and meeting Simon face to face as he opened the door.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Nick asked, his tired voice sounding more exasperated than he wanted to. 

"Making a snowman, idiot. What's it looks like we're doing?"

"Why are you in my yard?"

"Because we wanted to do something to celebrate you having a snow day, you dope." John said, positioning the large snowball in the middle of the yard and helping Andy lift the smaller one into place.

"Julia's up there and she's still asleep, you idiots. You could've woken her up with those goddamn snowballs you lobbed at my window!"

"Do you really think she cares, mate?"

"I care!! She was up all night writing and she needs to sleep!" Nick was actually angry at that point, thinking about how hard Julia had strained herself working on one of her stories the night before.

"Okay, I'm sorry for lobbing snowballs at your window. I didn't know she was here, man."

"Well," Simon and Nick both turned at the sound of John's voice, and saw him and Andy packing the snowman's head into place. Roger was finally off his perch, putting rocks in place of the eyes and mouth. John stepped back and admired the design- seemingly oblivious to the fight Simon and Nick had been involved in- and folded his arms as he examined their handiwork. "We finished everything but he doesn't have a nose."

"And I'm all out of rocks."

"Carrot?"

The entire group turned and saw Julia standing in the doorway, wrapped in Nick's bathrobe and holding a carrot in her hand. She was leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face and, all the guys shifted their weight awkwardly as they tried to figure out what to say.

"Julia, I'm so sorry..." Simon said, walking towards her and feeling his face flush with embarrassment. "I didn't realize you were here. I wouldn't have made all the noise on the window if I'd known."

"I shouldn't have left you to wake up alone, I'm so sorry love..."

"You guys are such adorable dumbs, you know that?" They stood looking at her quizzically, and she just laughed as she walked over through the snow to the snowman and gave him his nose. "I woke up to go to the kitchen and get a drink. I heard the two of you since Nick left the door open, and then I heard John talking about this guy missing a nose."

"I didn't wake you up then?" Simon asked softly, he and Nick both looking at each other guiltily.

"No, sweetheart, you didn't. Neither of you did. Now let's all go back inside and warm up, it's too cold out here."

"How do you propose we warm up, love?" Nick asked, wrapping his arms around Julia's waist and kissing her on the forehead.

"However you want to, my love."

"Are we involved?" Andy chimed in, nudging Nick on the arm as Roger blushed a deep red beside him. Julia laughed at the look on Roger's face, and Nick grinned as the drummer quickly trudged his way into the house.

"Well, I'm not adverse..." Nick said, his eyes following Roger as he disappeared into the house. "Doesn't seem like Rog is either."


	14. Day Fourteen- Hot Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO IT'S NOT WINTER ANYMORE. SUE ME.
> 
> This was really hard for me to finish, because I've been in a very bad mental state the past couple months and just haven't been motivated to do much of anything.
> 
> But, it's finished now and I'm going to get this prompt challenge done. I'm going to keep the winter spirit alive during this horrendous season known as spring.

Nick peeked out from the doorway of his bathroom, looking at his bed and seeing Julia asleep against his pillows. He smiled as he turned the tap on the bathtub's faucet, adjusting the water temperature as he began to fill the tub for his girlfriend. Julia had suffered through a whole day of dance rehearsals, and when she showed up at Nick's door, her entire aching body was wrapped in layers of clothes to protect her from the cold. He could see immediately that something was wrong, and when she confided in him that she'd hurt her leg during rehearsal, he carried her up to his bedroom despite her protests and placed her down on his bed, helping her lay down and get as comfortable as she could be.

_'Nick, you don't need to do this.'_

_'Yes I do. You're hurt.'_

_'I just pulled a muscle, I'm gonna be okay.'_

_'You pulled a muscle and then walked all the way here in it. Hold on, I'll be right back.'_

_'Where are you going?'_

_'To get mum's heating pad. It'll help your leg.'_

_'Nick, you really don't-'_

_'Yes I do! I'll be right back, love.'_

After adjusting the pillows around her and pressing a gentle kiss to her nose, Nick had gone into his parents bathroom to get the electric heating pad. As he searched through the linen closet, he spotted a jar of Epsom salts on the shelf above his head. He remembered when he was younger and would get sore muscles, his mom would make him baths with Epsom salts to help the pain go away, and he grabbed the jar along with the heating pad and quickly made his way back to his bedroom.

When he got back to his room, he saw Julia laying where he'd left her, only her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. Nick had to smile at the fact that she'd finally relaxed enough to sleep. He knew how hard she pushed herself when she danced and he knew that she needed a break, especially after being hurt. He gently moved her hurt leg, wrapping the heating pad around her calf and plugging it in. He adjusted the heat, then took the jar of salts and ventured into his bathroom to put the rest of his idea into play.

That was how he ended up sat on the edge of his bathtub, the steam rising as the hot water filled and the scent of vanilla bubble soap surrounded him. He poured a large scoop of the salts into the water and watched as they dissolved, and as the bubbles rose against the tub walls. He got lulled into a trance by the sound of splashing water, and was only brought out of that by the sound of knocking on the doorframe. He looked up to see Julia standing in the doorway, smiling down at him.

"What're you doing, Nick?" Her sleepy voice made him smile back at her, and he shut the faucet off before standing and kissing her on the nose.

"Making you a bath. I put bubble bath and Epsom salts in for your hurt leg."

"Why are you doing all this for me?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close. He kissed her softly and gently tugged her hair free from the elastic it had been pulled up in, feeling her still tense muscles relax at his touch.

"Because you deserve it..." Nick let his eyes close as Julia rested her forehead against his, his fingers teasing as the hem of her sweatshirt and slowly pushing it up over her stomach. She instinctively raised her arms up, and he pulled the shirt up over her head and off her body completely. She let her hands wander up under his shirt, and he shivered as her fingers ghosted over his skin. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to stay with me..." she said softly, pulling his shirt up over his chest. "Come take the bath with me?"

Nick was taken aback by the vulnerability in Julia's voice. He allowed her to slip his shirt over his head, followed by his pajama pants slowly being pushed to the floor. He followed suit, hooking his fingers under the elastic of her sweatpants and bringing them down over her legs, holding her up to balance her as she stepped out of them. He took in her tiny figure and realized just how pale she was; almost as pale as his own skin. For a brief moment he wondered if she had eaten at all that day, but that thought was quickly put out of his head when she brought her arms back around his waist and rested her forehead against his shoulder. He shivered as he felt her press a kiss against his collarbone, and he brought his hands around her back to unclasp her bra, letting the garment fall to the floor between them.

"Thank you for helping me..." Julia muttered, pressing her bare skin against Nick's as she gently pushed his briefs down. He gasped as the searing difference between her warm skin and the cool air surrounding them, and quickly pulled her panties down and off her legs. He knelt down in front of her and helped her pull her socks off, seeing how red and bruised her feet were from her rehearsal.

"I don't know why you do this to yourself..." he whispered, more to himself than to her. "You're always bruised and getting hurt."

"It's the one thing I'm mildly good at, I can't let it slip from me."

Nick didn't respond, not knowing how to react to her self deprecation. He simply stood and lifted her tiny frame, holding her behind the knees and around the back as she brought her arms up around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him on the side of the head, and he got down on his knees and lowered her gently into the water. She pulled him close before he could stand back up and kissed him softly on the lips, every bit of his own tension melting away at her touch.

"Stay with me?" she asked, taking his hand as he stood. He felt the corners of his mouth pull up into a tiny smile, and he kissed her on top of the head as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Let me just get something quick, I'll be right back."

Nick took one of the towels he'd gotten for Julia and wrapped it around his waist as he quickly went back to his parents bathroom. He grabbed another towel for himself, a washcloth, and a candle before hurrying back to his own bathroom, fishing the lighter out of his coat pocket on his way. He smiled as Julia looked at him quizzically from the bathtub, lighting the candle and placing it on the sink counter. He picked up their clothes off the floor and placed them on the other side of the sink, and sat on the edge of the tub, testing the water with his hand.

"Too hot? Too cold?" he asked, taking her hand in his own when she extended it to him. She shook her head and sat up, the bubbles clinging to her hair as she moved.

"No, the water feels great... why the candle though?"

"It's lavender scented, I thought it would help you relax more."

"You know you didn't have to do any of this."

"I know I didn't have to." He brushed a piece of hair out of her face before swirling the water with his hand again. "I wanted to because you deserve to relax and let yourself get better."

"I'm not gonna be able to dance for a couple weeks, at least..."

Nick could feel the sadness coming from Julia's words, and he silently stepped into the bathtub. He settled in behind her and opened his legs, so that she could settle back against him as he let himself rest against the tile. He could feel that her skin was still chilled despite the heat of the water, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close against his body. She leaned her head back and looked up at him, and he kissed her forehead gently as he squeezed her waist.

"You need to make sure your leg is healed completely before you worry about dancing." He took the washcloth and shower gel off the tub ledge, dunked the cloth in the water and started to pour out the gel. "If you don't it'll hurt you more in the long term."

"I know..." she muttered softly, the sadness still in her voice. "I just don't want to think about what I'm going to miss."

"Don't worry about that right now. You can catch up on it." Nick worked the washcloth into a lather and began to gently wash Julia's shoulders and collarbone. "Just rest for as long as you need to."

"You're not gonna let me walk to your house again, are you?"

"No, because I'm going to keep you here and take care of you."

"Not sure how well my mom will take that, Nicky. You're encroaching on her territory."

"Then I'll carry you back to your house and take turns with her." His determination made Julia laugh, and he felt his heart swell with pride at the sound. "I want to be there for you to help you."

"Nick, this is more than I ever expected you to do..." She reached up and poked him on the nose, the bubbles from her finger sticking to him and making him sputter. "You already do enough for me anyway. I can't ask you to put your own life on hold for me."

"You're not asking though, that's why I want to do it."

"You're as stubborn as I am, you realize that?"

"I know."

They sat in the bathtub for a long while, Nick making sure that Julia was warmed up completely before continuing to run the lathered washcloth across her skin. He washed her arms and stomach, gently moving his hands over her sides and laughing as her tickle reflex kicked in, her body jerking away from the touch. After a splash in the face and an assurance that he didn't mean to tickle her, he nudged her forward and washed her shoulders and back. He felt her shiver, and he immediately brought his arms back around her, hugging her tight again.

"Are you cold again?" he asked, his voice soft. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she leaned her head back against him.

"Nope." She kissed the side of his head and brought her hands up to rest on top of his. "You just tickled me again, that's all."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't, love. You're doing a good job relaxing me, which I'm eternally grateful for."

"I'm just glad I can help you... especially when you're hurt."

"You always help me, you sap." Julia wiggled her way out of Nick's arms and turned herself around in the tub, so that she was facing him. She took the washcloth out of his hands and poured more shower gel onto it, and lathered it up again before running it lightly over his chest. "Your turn now."

The only thing Nick could do was take in a sharp breath as Julia slowly washed his front, knowing that if he protested he would probably get a face full of bubbles. He tensed as she ran her hands over his chest and arms, and his mind raced with confliction as to whether he should be feeling aroused or not. Under a normal course of events he wouldn't hesitate, but given that his girlfriend was hurt, he didn't want to go too far and risk hurting her more. He snapped back to reality as he felt Julia's hand slip below the water, running from his knee, up his thigh, towards his hip. He grasped the side of the tub with one hand as he stilled her hand with his other, looking her dead in the eye as she smirked at him.

"Too much?" she asked, her fingers ghosting over his skin despite the grip on her wrist.

"You're hurt... I don't want to do anything that'll make it worse."

"Then I'll take the lead." The smirk changed into a gentle smile, and she brought her free hand to the side of his face. "If anything goes too far I'll tell you. Sound good?"

Nick simply nodded, and Julia smiles brightly as she straddled his legs. He brought his hands to her hips, and finally returned the smile as she laughed for no reason. He leaned up and kissed her on the collarbone, all his nerves disappearing as she gripped his shoulders. She muttered his name under her breath, and his entire body shuddered as she brought herself down onto him, the feeling of entering her making him curse low in his throat.

"You should warn me when you're about to do that..." Nick choked out, his lips not leaving her skin as she pressed her chest to his.

"Sorry..." Julia said, her voice light with amusement. "I couldn't wait anymore."

Nick laughed as best he could as they started moving together, gripping her hips and helping her raise herself up again. Her head moved and she kissed the space between his his neck and shoulder, and his whole body jerked at the sensations taking over. Julia's body moved slowly, the pace she set making every push and pull against Nick's body feel ten times more intense than it normally would. Nick's hands moved from her hips up to her shoulders, pulling her tight against his chest and shivering at the deep of their wet skin sliding together.

"You're killing me, woman..."

"Did you expect anything less?"

"I-- fucking hell-- no, not really..."

"Didn't think so, love."

"Is your leg okay?"

"Don't worry, Nicky..." She lowered herself again and rotated her hips, and he cursed against her skin. "I'm okay. I'll tell you if it bothers me."

"Water's starting to get cold," he muttered, his hands sliding back down to her hips and gripping her tightly. "We should rinse off before we get too cold..."

"Close?"

"Yeah," He moved her hips against him, knowing exactly what to do to make her get to where he was. "Really close..."

Nick kept moving his hips against Julia's, the feel of her grinding against him making him groan and gasp and keep her body as close to his as he could. She moved her head back to that space between his neck and shoulder and bit down on his collarbone, and he dug his nails into her shoulders as his body began to shake. He could feel her trembling against him and he finally let himself go, her muscles tightening around his length tipping him over the edge. He held her still against him as her body spasmed, and as his own intense orgasm ripped through him.

Nick felt the entirety of Julia's weight slump against him, and her sporadic, shaky breaths hit his skin and made him shiver as his own muscles relaxed. They laid in the bath for a short while longer, coming down from the high and letting their bodies return to normal. Julia lifted her head from Nick's shoulder and pressed gentle kisses to the side of his face, and when he turned his head, he captured her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. He felt her smile against his mouth and he tugged her head back lightly by the hair, so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Is your leg okay, love?"

"I think so," She slowly raised her hips, pulling off him and sitting back in the tub. "My hips are a little stiff now though... I think we should go lay down and relax."

"I like that plan."

Nick lifted himself out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist before taking Julia's hand and helping her stand. He held tight to her as she stepped out of the tub, making sure she kept her balance and that she could stand on her leg without wobbling. He took the other towel off the counter and dried her skin despite her protests that she could do it herself, once again insisting that he was there to take care of her. She playfully swatted his hands as he ran the towel over her body, and once she was dry, he secured the towel around her before hugging her tight and kissing her on the forehead.

"You go find some pajamas, I'll clean this up."

"Nick, you've already done too much for me, at least let me help clean..."

"Nope." He turned her around and guided her back out into his bedroom, kissing her bare shoulder before turning back towards the bathroom. "I just have to let the water out and then I'll be back."

Nick shut the door behind him and leaned against it, hearing Julia rustling around in his dresser drawers in the other room. He smiled to himself as he looked at the remains of the bath, the water cooled and the bubbles gone. He reached down and pulled the plug from the drain, and as he stepped back to put it on the sink, stepped into a puddle on the floor outside the tub.

"Oops..." He quickly took the towel from his waist and dried the water, realizing it must have sloshed out when they had moved together. "Well... worth it."

He hung the towel on the door hook and blew the candle out, and watched as the water swirled down and emptied the tub. His eyes scanned over the room, making sure everything was back in place, and he finally shut the light and walked back out into his bedroom. Julia was sat on the edge of his bed, wearing an old sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants and thick socks on her feet, and had a stack of clothes on her lap. 

"Got you some pajamas too." She held the pile out to him, and he pulled the shirt over his head before kissing her quickly on the nose.

"Thank you, love." He stepped cautiously into the pants before sitting next to Julia on the bed, taking the socks she still had in her hands and pulling them on as well. They leaned in and shared another kiss, before climbing under the covers and settling in against the pillows. "Does your leg feel better?"

"It feels so much better." She wrapped her arms around him as he reached up and turned off the light. "Thank you so much, Nick..."

"Anything for you, my love."


	15. Day Fifteen-- Winter Hats and Mittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally day fifteen is up. I finished this a few days ago but didnt feel up to posting it for a variety of reasons. But I couldn't leave it hanging, so here we go.
> 
> Onward.

Nick stood by as Julia retrieved her things from her locker, waiting to head back to her house from the school. He was staying the weekend with her while her mother visited their home back in New Jersey, and he was excited about the prospect of just having a few days away from school and the band to just relax. And with the amount of snow forecast for the weekend, there was a good chance they would get snowed in, extending their time together further. He smiled at the thought, loving every bit of time they could steal away to be alone.

Julia poked her head out of her locker, wearing a thick knit hat with a big fluffy pompom on top. Nick laughed at both the grin on her face and the size of the pompom on top of her head, and as she grabbed her coat and scarf and shut the locker door, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She stood up on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips, and they both leaned against the metal panels as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight.

"Got everything?"

"I think so. Got my hat, my scarf, my coat, and my mittens are in my coat pocket."

"Don't you need your books?"

"Oh shit, yeah..."

She opened her locker again and leaned back in to get her books, and all Nick could do was laugh. He loved the way that she could be so forgetful of important things, but remember the tiniest details about his music, his photography, or just anything that she deemed worthy. But he knew that she she would call herself stupid for forgetting, and he cringed inwardly at the thought that she actually believed it.

"Okay, now I think I'm ready to go." Julia unceremoniously shoved her books into her bag, and slammed the locker door shut with a loud bang. "And if I forget anything else, fuck it, because I'm not going back in there."

"You can use my books if you forgot any." Nick took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "The ones that we share, anyway..."

"You're the best, love."

"You've mentioned that before, yes."

"Oh hush."

Nick pulled her into another hug and kissed her on the nose before they made their way out of the building. They instantly were hit by a gust of frigid air, blowing around them and making them both shiver. He instinctively pulled Julia close to his body, and realized as he did that she hadn't actually put her coat on, she was just carrying it over her arm. He took the coat and helped her into it, smiling as she thanked him with another kiss. Nick rubbed his bare hands together, the cold searing his skin and making his fingers tingle. Julia noticed immediately and took his hands in her own, bringing them up to her lips and blowing warm air over his fingers.

"You don't have anything for your hands, babe?"

"No, I left my gloves at home..."

"Here," Julia reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her mittens, putting them in Nick's hands and closing his fingers around them. "Use mine."

"I can't take your mittens, then you'll be cold."

"I'm used to the cold. I hardly ever wear them anyway, so they'll actually be getting use if you wear them."

"But--"

"Nicky, please wear them." Julia pulled his body into hers, hugging him tight and kissing him softly on the lips. "I really don't need them. I'll be okay. I promise."

Nick frowned as Julia pulled away from the hug, the cold air hitting him where her body had been. He reluctantly slipped the mittens on and immediately felt his fingers start to warm up. He rubbed his hands together, the friction warming him more, and Julia let out a triumphant cheer of success.

"Feel better?" she asked, pulling him back into her arms.

"I do feel warmer... are you sure you won't be too cold?"

"I'm sure. It's not that far to my house anyway. Besides," She took his hand in her own as they started walking down the sidewalk. "I always have you to keep me warm if I need it."

"Out here in the snow?"

"Hey, I'm up to try it."

"Wouldn't that defeat the being warm part, being in the snow?"

"Well... if we warmed up enough the snow would melt and there wouldn't be a problem!"

"But then we'd be in a puddle!"

"You just want to be in bed, don'f you?"

"It would be my preferred space to share an intimate moment, yes. But I suppose if you really wanted to we could try a snow pile..."

"Let's not do it out in public though... maybe in one of our yards. They're fenced in, so it'll be private."

"I like how you've already got this all planned out in your head."

"You think I haven't thought about it before?"

"Oh no, I know you have." Nick stopped walking and pulled Julia close to him, bringing his mittened hands to either side of her face. "I've read your books, remember?"

"I know..." Julia just grinned as she brought her hands up, sticking her fingers up under Nick's coat and shirt and running them over the skin of his stomach. He let out a loud yelp as he quickly jumped away from her touch, and she doubled over in laughter as he tried to shake away the shock. "Man, that was more of a reaction than I expected."

"Your fingers are freezing!" He laughed and tried to get away from her, but she grabbed him in a hug and kissed him straight on the lips. They stood on the sidewalk for a moment, just kissing and holding each other against the cold.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, love. You wouldn't have given me your mittens if you didn't."


	16. Day Sixteen- Shaking From the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Didn't really know where to go with this one since I did an earlier one where Nick gave me his coat. So this happened instead.
> 
> Anyone who thinks that my character is "acting immaturely" here- that's exactly the point. They're still teenagers in the world of this story, so emotions are all over the place. Just as a disclaimer before anyone decides to comment that way.
> 
> Anyway. Onward.

As soon as Nick rounded the corner onto his street and saw Julia sitting on the front step of his house, he knew something was wrong. He ran as fast as he could to her, sitting down and wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could. He felt her grasp onto his sleeves, and as she buried her face in the fabric of his coat, he could feel her entire body shaking violently against him. He couldn't tell whether it was from her crying or from the cold, but either way, he didn't care.

"What happened, love?"

"My mom and I got into an argument... because she wants me to go back to New Jersey for Christmas and I can't fucking stand the thought of leaving and coming back and leaving again and--"

"Shh, just calm down..." Nick pulled her head to rest against his shoulder, and he just kept pressing kisses to her hair as she cried. "You're going to be fine... everything's going to be fine, love."

"I don't understand why he can't just come over here... he's the one who can take days off work and still get paid, I can't miss school or any of my other shit. I don't get why he can't just get a flight for himself instead of expecting us to uproot again and--"

"Hey, hey..." Nick softly cut her off; her tendency to ramble and speak in run-ons when she was upset always broke his heart, because she just spilled every bit of sadness out. "Don't you want to go and spend time with your friends over Christmas? You wouldn't just be seeing him, would you?"

"I'm already going in February... I can see them all then. I don't want to be one of those people who's always abandoning the people around them just to go on airplanes and shit..."

"You wouldn't be abandoning anyone, love..." Nick realized then that despite his tight grip, Julia was still trembling against his body. "How long have you been sitting out here?"

"Dunno... hour, maybe."

"I need to get you inside now."

Nick jumped up and quickly unlocked his front door, and helped Julia stand as she wrapped her arms around herself. He guided her inside, kicking the door shut behind them and walking her directly over to his couch. He helped her lay down, and took the heavy blankets from the chair next to them, cocooning her and ensuring that every part of her was covered, aside from her face.

"You don't have to do this, Nick... I'm not gonna get sick or anything."

"You were out in the cold for too long. I don't want you getting hypothermia."

"Don't think I'm at that point yet, Nicky."

"Don't care." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, then the nose, then the lips, and placed his hand on her shoulder to see if she was still shaking. He could feel her still shivering, but not nearly as bad as she had been on the steps. "You need to be warm."

"I'm getting there..." Julia wiggled her arms up out of the blanket and grabbed Nick by the face, pulling him down and kissing him firmly on the mouth.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course." He climbed his way over the arm of the couch, settling between her body and the back cushions, and brought his arm around her waist as she slipped the blankets up over him. "Anything for you."

"Cheeseball."

"I know..."

"But you're my cheeseball."

"I know that too..." He pressed a kiss to the back of her head, and smiled as she snuggled back against him. "And I'm glad to be... you can stay here over Christmas if you don't go back home."

"...are you sure?"

"Absolutely."


	17. Day Seventeen- Snow Shoveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone knows that Nick Rhodes is probably not a fan of physical labor in any way, shape or form. So the thought of him shoveling snow was hard to work with. But I came up with this, and it turned out pretty good.
> 
> Onward.

"This is horrible."

Nick was outside his house, bundled up in layers and attempting to clear the walk in front of his door. A heavy snow had completely blanketed his yard during the night, and now he was stuck calf-deep with a shovel in his hands, wondering how the hell he would do this on his own. He looked around, wondering if maybe one of his neighbors would be willing to help, but sighed as he realized they were all just as adverse to physical labor as he was. He resigned himself to the fact that he was on his own, and started throwing snow over to the edges of his yard.

As he struggled with the wet snow, Nick thought he caught sight of someone walking towards him. But he was so focused on getting the snow cleared that he didn't notice when the person walking towards him stopped, standing at the edge of the walk and appraising his work.

"You know this would probably go a lot faster with two people."

Nick looked up mid-shovel to see Julia standing in front of him, smiling at him sympathetically. He dropped the shovel and trudged over to her, immediately hugging her as tight as he could. They stood together for a moment, Nick listening to Julia laugh and just feeling happy that he didn't have to be alone. Julia separated herself after a while, and he watched curiously as she picked up the shovel he'd been using and began to push the snow towards the road.

"You don't have to do that!" He moved to take the shovel away from her, but she waved him away.

"I want to help you, ding dong." She kissed him on the nose, and went back to moving the snow. "This is easier, if you just push the snow instead of trying to pick it up."

"But then doesn't it get all piled up at the end of the walk?"

"Well... yeah, but if you push it out into the road the plow trucks will either push it out of the way, or they'll just make it into a bigger pile on the side of the street. It still gets out of the way for where you need to be."

"Hang on, I'll be right back."

Nick ran to his garage and got another shovel, carefully sidestepping the patches of ice that had formed near the gutters. As he rejoined Julia, he saw exactly what she was talking about- pushing the snow was so much easier than trying to pick it up, especially with how dense and wet it was. He noticed how much faster it was going too, with two people working instead of just himself. He felt selfish for being glad she'd come over and decided to help him, but that thought that went out of his head when she stuck her shovel in the snowbank and declared the path clear enough. He looked back and realized that they'd cleared the walk in a matter of minutes, rather than the hour he'd expected it to take him on his own.

"That was easy enough!" Julia said, grabbing Nick's hands as he put his shovel next to hers.

"Thank you so much for helping me... I wouldn't have gotten this done by myself."

"Yes you would, love. It just would've taken you a little bit longer, that's all."

"Let's go inside?"

"And get into warm clothes and relax in bed?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Have you eaten yet? Because you should have food if you haven't."

"We can eat, if you want. But clothes first, my socks are wet..."

"Okay, Nicky." Julia leaned up and kissed him on the nose, and he smiled as he led her into his home. "Clothes first."


	18. Day Eighteen- Hibernate/Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I did a cute.
> 
> I couldnt think of anything better for this one, but it came out really good, so there.
> 
> And if anyone's wondering, that is how I really drive.
> 
> Onward to reading!

Nick laid with his eyes open, staring up into the dark of his bedroom. He turned over to one side, then the other, before sitting up and running an anxious hand through his hair. He'd been laying there for nearing two hours, tossing and turning and kicking his blankets in frustration. He was most frustrated by the fact that he couldn't figure out _why_ he couldn't sleep. He was tired enough, and he'd been dozing while he tried to write some lyrics, but the minute he'd laid down, he became antsy and restless. 

He threw his blankets off and walked to his bathroom, the sudden burst of light hurting his eyes but not finding the energy to care about it. Staring at himself in the mirror, he realized that it was the first night in a couple weeks that he hadn't spent with Julia. They'd spent the nights at either one of their houses, trading off every few days and hanging out at the Rum Runner after school with the rest of the band. He looked back at his bed and immediately knew that was the reason he couldn't sleep. He missed the feeling of having Julia's body next to him; of having her snuggled close and having his arms around her.

Nick walked back to his bed, staring at the phone on his bedside table and debating on whether or not to call Julia. He glanced at the clock and saw that it read 2am, and his hand hovered over the handset as he contemplated the consequences of making the call.

"Screw it..."

He picked up and quickly dialed Julia's number, feeling even more anxious than he did before he got up. It rang twice before he heard the other line click on, and he hoped that he'd actually gotten a person and not an answering machine.

"Hello?" Nick breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Julia's sleepy voice on the other end.

"Hi, love..."

"You couldn't sleep either?"

"I've been awake for the past two hours... what about you?"

"About the same... I tried to be good and get to sleep early, but that clearly didn't work."

"I feel lonely..." he admitted, hearing her sigh in response.

"I do too... I'm used to sleeping next to you now. Feels weird not being with you."

"I wish it wasn't too late for you to come over... I'd be able to sleep then."

"You could come over here. I don't think my mom would mind."

"Can't walk there though..."

"I'll come pick you up. I'll just tell her that I'm going out for a few minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, love. It's only about five minutes driving to your house from mine."

"Feels like so much longer when you're walking, doesn't it?"

"I know... good exercise though. But hey, I'll be there in about ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay... I'll be down by the door waiting. I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

Nick hung up once he was sure Julia was off the other line, and quickly scribbled a note for his parents telling them where he'd gone. He threw a sweatshirt on over his head and ran down the stairs, detouring into the kitchen and taping his note to the refrigerator before quietly stepping outside. He realized then that he'd been in such a hurry, he didn't take any extra clothes, but it was Saturday, and he didn't need to be anywhere important. He sat on the edge of the steps and waited, and after a few minutes, saw the headlights of Julia's mother's car turn the corner onto his street.

"I expected you to be waiting inside where it's warm..." Julia said as Nick got in the car. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, feeling her hands come up to the sides of his face. "What was that for?"

"Missed you... couldn't sleep, remember?"

"I know, I just wasn't expecting that big of a kiss."

"Couldn't help it..."

"Let's get back to my house and we can do more of that, yeah?"

"Good idea, love."

Nick took Julia's hand as she started to drive, turning the car around and heading back in the direction of her house. The hand that wasn't holding hers was gripping the inside handle of the door, to prevent from being thrown around the cabin of the car. It had been so long since he'd been in a car with her that he'd forgotten how fast Julia drove, and how sharply she took her turns. She ran her thumb over his reassuringly, the subtle feeling calming him and making him remember that he would soon be out of the car.

They soon reached Julia's house, pulling into her driveway and throwing the car into park as quickly as she could. Nick leaned over before Julia could open her door and kissed her on the side of the head, and she laughed and pulled him back for another kiss before they both got out and headed into her house. As they quietly shut the door, Nick saw that the light in the kitchen was on, and he clung tight to Julia's hand as they met up with her mother in the room.

"We got back safely, mother." Julia said, opening the refrigerator and getting two bottles of water for her and Nick.

"Now hopefully you both can sleep."

"I didn't wake you up calling here, did I?" Nick asked nervously. He hated the thought that he disrupted their lives for his own needs.

"No, neither one of us could sleep," she said, a gentle, but tired smile coming to her face. "We were both awake."

"But now," Julia interrupted, handing Nick his water bottle and taking his hand again. "I'm sleepy, Nick's sleepy, and it's bedtime. Night, mama."

"Goodnight, kids."

They quickly ventured into Julia's bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Nick hesitated, watching as Julia took her sweatshirt off and climbed into bed. She motioned for him to join her, and he followed suit, leaving his sweatshirt on her desk chair as he went. He put his water down on the side table closest to him, and crawled under the covers while Julia shut off the light. As they were set into darkness, he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. As she snuggled back against him, he buried his face in her hair, the familiar scent of shampoo and perfume making him instantly relax.

"I think I can finally sleep now." Julia said, taking his hand in one of hers and pulling the covers up over them with her other.

"Yeah," Nick closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to Julia's shoulder as he finally, _finally_ felt tired again. "I can too."


	19. Day Nineteen- Cookies/Cake/Gingerbread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really know what to do for this one, so I just went with another group chapter. I figured showing them baking would be boring. Plus it's a winter/holiday themed challenge so I figured 'generosity of the season' and all that.

Simon, Andy and Roger all sat at their usual table in the Rum Runner, watching as John wiped down the rest of the tabletops. They were hanging out to get away from the bad weather that had come up unexpectedly, and they expected the bar to remain empty when it came time for their set. So, they decided to just take advantage of the free drinks they got as resident band.

"You need an apron, Nigel." Andy teased, watching John move to wiping down the bar top.

"And a frilly maid's dress!" Simon added, laughing as John fixed them with a glare.

"My barmaid job is what got us this gig, so shut the hell up!"

"But you'd look so pretty all dolled up in a lacy dress!"

"Shut UP!!"

"What're you nobs arguing about now?"

The group looked up to see Julia and Nick coming through the door, Nick shaking the snow from his hair and Julia balancing two plates on her hands. Nick took them from her and set them down on the edge of the bar, and helped Julia remove her coat before kissing her quickly and turning around to reach the coat stand. The guys noticed that the clothes she had on were old, as were Nick's, and they were both covered in smears of white powder.

"The hell were you two doing?" Andy asked as the couple each picked up one of the plates and made their way to the table.

"We were making food for you guys, idiot." Julia placed her plate down in the center of the table, and the entire groups faces lit up as they saw a mountain of cookies looking back at them. "Not from mixes either, real cookies."

"Nick, you did something in a kitchen?" John looked at his friend incredulously, and Nick just blushed.

"She sort of ran the show, I just helped put things where they needed to go..."

"Oh shush, you helped a lot!" she said, handing Roger a cookie and giggling at the look of childlike delight that came to his face. "Don't sell Nick short, he's really very good in the kitchen."

"Only when I have help. I couldn't have done any of this by myself."

"You must be teaching him well," Roger said, his mouth half full and grinning widely. "Last time he tried to cook on his own when we were around he nearly burned his house down."

"It wasn't that bad, Rog." John finally sat down, grabbing a smaller cookie and unceremoniously stuffing it in his mouth. "These are really good though!"

"Thanks guys..." Julia said, sitting down in the chair Nick had pulled over for her. "Honestly I just wanted to do something nice for all of you."

"She wanted to thank us for being here for her." Nick said, sitting in his own chair and throwing his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. "And she felt like making a mess, as you can tell."

"That's what happens when you put a lot of work into something, you get messy."

"And she wouldn't let me change my clothes before we came here."

"Because we were at my house and it would've been a detour back to yours."

"Okay, settle down lovebirds." Simon motioned to the plates with a wave of his hand. "What are all these?"

"Chocolate chip, sugar cookies, sugar cookies with bashed up candy cane bits, gingerbread cookies, little brownie bits, and chocolate cookies with chocolate chips in them."

"You guys really were busy..."

"Only the best for you guys."

"Aw, how sweet!" Andy reached over to act like he was pinching Julia's cheek, but she swatted his hand away.

"Try it again and one of these is getting thrown at you."

"Don't you dare." Nick teased playfully, holding out a cookie and smiling as Julia took a bite from it. "We worked too hard on these to waste any of them."

"I guess you're right, Nicky... I'll just find something else to throw at him then."

"Hey!"


	20. Day Twenty- Scarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY guess who's got some cotton candy level sweetness for you all.
> 
> THAT'S RIGHT IT'S ME.
> 
> This is an extremely short chapter, because I knew exactly the scene I wanted to play out and it ended up not taking many words to do it in. I really like this one, so please give me your feedback and tell me what you think!

Nick stood outside on the steps of the school, hugging his arms tightly to his chest and bobbing up and down on his toes to try and keep warm. Julia had gotten held up talking to one of her teachers, and he had decided to wait outside while she finished. But he hadn't anticipated the freezing wind that had picked up, and now he was stuck outside while she got her things.

Nick wrapped his scarf up over his nose and mouth, the wool scratching at his skin and keeping his breath close. He could feel himself starting to shiver, but before he could move anymore, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach. He turned in the grip and saw Julia smiling up at him, her neon pink hat and scarf standing out against the dull gray atmosphere around them. He hugged her tight against his body and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, her warmth penetrating and making his chill disappear.

"I'm so glad you came out, I thought I was going to freeze to death."

"Wait, what?"

"I thought I was going to freeze out here!"

"Silly bunny, I can't understand you." Julia brought her hands up and gently tugged the scarf away from his mouth. "You were all muffled."

"Oh god, I'm sorry..." He felt his face grow warm as he blushed, but Julia just laughed. She took the tails of his scarf in her hands, pulling him back and kissing him softly.

"No need to apologize, love..." She kept her grip on the scarf, kissing him a couple more times. "Just promise me that I can keep your lips warm instead of this thing."

"Of course, love. I promise."


	21. Day Twenty One- Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of fluff.
> 
> I really didn't know what to do with this one so I just ended up winging it.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated, as always.

Nick looked up from the book he was reading, distracted by a knock at his front door. He hadn't been expecting anyone that day, and his parents weren't supposed to be home for another few hours, so he didn't know quite what to expect when he opened the door. He walked over and looked through the window, seeing Julia standing on the steps with a plastic container in her hands.

"What are you doing here, love?" he asked as he opened the door, smiling as she stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly. "I thought you had to finish writing a story for one of your classes?"

"Finished it!" she said cheerfully, kicking her shoes off in the doorway and making her way into the kitchen. Nick followed close behind, taking her coat from her after she put the container down on the counter. "My mom made soup and there was a bunch left over, and I know you said your parents wouldn't be home until late, so I decided to bring you dinner!"

"You didn't have to do that, love... I was just going to heat up some pasta or something."

"I wanted to though! You deserve something better than just noodles when you're by yourself."

"Won't you stay?" Nick looked to her sadly, not wanting her to go now that she was there.

"Only if you want me to... I don't want to interrupt anything you're doing."

"Wasn't doing anything except reading, darling. Now here, let me heat this up for us and we can eat."

"No, I'll heat it up! I'm the one who brought it over!"

"And that's already enough for me. I'll fix this and you can relax."

"Nick, please-"

"I want to do this for you." He interrupted her with a finger placed to her lips, and took one of her hands in his. "Let me take care of this. You deserve it."

"You're lucky you're so goddamn cute, you know that." Julia pushed his hand away from her mouth and turned to take two bowls down from the cabinet. "It's chicken noodle soup, by the way. I know you told me you were trying not to eat meat but my mom wouldn't listen, so... yeah, I'm sorry."

"You know I love your mom's cooking." Nick wrapped his arms around her waist as she poured the soup evenly between the two bowls. He realized that she was going to be stubborn and not let him actually do anything, so he let her take the lead. "I only said I was trying, I didn't say all meat was off limits. Chicken is still good."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Nick pressed a kiss to the side of Julia's head as they moved together to the microwave, Julia putting the bowls in and setting the timer. No sooner had she pressed the start button, Nick turned her around and backed her against the counter, kissing her firmly on the lips. She brought her hands up to his hair, gently gripping his head and holding him against her. They stood kissing each other slowly, until the microwave timer buzzed its end. Nick let out a tiny sigh as he reluctantly pulled away from her, and she smiled gently to him as he stepped away to the microwave.

"Let's eat and we can go back to that, okay?"

"I'll have to eat fast then." He took the bowls from the microwave and carried them quickly over to the table, shaking his hands out after he put them down. "Those were bloody hot as hell!"

"Here, hang on..." She walked over with two spoons, and grabbed his hands after putting them in the bowls. She brought his hands up to her lips, kissing the palms and fingertips on each one. "All better now?"

"All better now."

They sat down and began to eat, the soup warming Nick from the inside, and he nodded his head when Julia asked if it was good. They ate in relative silence, just enjoying being with each other and enjoying the food as well. Occasionally Julia would hold her spoon out to him, and Nick would eat the noodles and chicken she held out. He returned the motion, knowing how much she loved the noodles and sharing them from his soup once hers were gone. After they finished, Nick insisted on cleaning up, but Julia just took the bowls and put them in the sink for later.

"That was excellent, love." he said, taking her hand and starting to walk out of the kitchen, guiding her towards the stairs. "But now I wanna go back to what we were doing before."

"I like the sound of that idea." She started climbing the stairs, leading him along behind her. "I like it a lot."


	22. Day Twenty Two- Huddle For Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, ideas for this chapter evaded me. So, group chapter with a tiny bit of fluff at the end.

The band were waiting outside the Rum Runner, leaning against the walls and the gate shielding the front door. They had agreed with the owners, Paul and Michael, that they could go in early and rehearse, but when they showed up at the agreed time, there was no sight of anyone or anything to let them in. After knocking relentlessly on both the front gate and back door, they resigned themselves to just waiting, and thus found themselves stranded outside a locked bar, waiting for Paul or Michael or anyone with a key to show up.

"This is your fault." Andy said, jabbing his finger in Nick's face.

"How the hell is this my fault? You all were the ones who agreed on the time, I wanted to come here later!"

" _You're_ the one who had the idea to come rehearse early in the first place!"

"Because _you_ said we needed it!"

"Guys, calm down. Both of you." Roger said, pushing himself upright from where he was leaning on the wall. "It's too cold out here to be wasting energy fighting."

"He's right." Simon piped up, John following as he made his way over to them. "We can't keep arguing like this every time someone gets mistaken."

"Save our energy for playing." John said simply, crossing his arms tight across his chest.

"If we're blaming anyone, it's Paul and Michael. They're the ones who told us today when we said later in the week."

Nick sighed and separated himself as the band argued over who was to blame for the discrepancies in the schedule. He didn't care one way or another, he just wanted to be inside and be warm. He wished Julia was there, holding him and kissing him and just feeling her against him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Roger coming over and thumping him gently on the shoulder.

"Thinking about her again?"

"I wish she was here to help me warm up. It's freezing out here. At least if she was here I could hold her and keep warm."

"I'm sure Simon feels the same way about Claire."

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing," Roger said as the rest of the group walked over to where they stood. "Nick was just saying how he wished Julia was here and I said that you probably felt the same way about Claire."

"Would be nice to have a warm body next to me right now..."

"We've got each other." John deadpanned. The pause the group took made him do a double take, and he started vehemently shaking his head. "I was kidding!"

"Yeah, but you're right too..." Simon mused. "We don't know how long we'll be stuck out here. May as well conserve as much heat as we can."

The group huddled awkwardly together against the wall, trying to get as close as they could without invading too much personal space. Simon and John, being the two taller ones, stood on the outside to shield from the wind. Nick, Roger and Andy were all leaned against the wall, their shoulders barely touching and all hugging their arms to themselves. They could all feel each other shivering, and they shifted from one foot to the other in an attempt to form some kind of comfortable arrangement.

"I feel like we're interrupting something private."

Nick beamed at the sound of Julia's voice, and as they all looked over, they saw her and Claire walking towards them, with Paul and Michael following close behind. Nick broke away from the huddle and hugged Julia tight, kissing her again and again and smiling as she laughed out loud.

"Sorry we're so late, guys." Paul said, fishing his key out of his coat pocket and opening the front gate. "Had some paperwork to finish and then our taxi broke down."

"Who cares, just let us inside!" Andy yelled, stomping forward as the door finally opened.

"What crawled up his bum?" Julia asked Nick, watching as everyone filtered into the building.

"Who knows what's taken residence up there." Nick grinned as he pulled Julia in for another kiss.

"Lovebirds!" John shouted from the doorway, motioning for the couple to come inside.

"We're coming!"


	23. Day Twenty Three- Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had a chapter where I was sick, so I decided to make Nick the sickish one here. Short chapter but hopefully a good one.

Nick was laying in bed with his covers up to his chin, curled up in a ball and feeling completely miserable. He'd gotten sick with something over the weekend and had to stay home from school, which he hated and always felt guilty doing. He may have hated school, but that didn't mean he liked missing the work. He coughed roughly, feeling pain rip through his chest and groaning as he pulled the covers up over his head completely.

"Nick?"

He peeked out from the blankets, seeing Julia sticking her head through the doorway. He felt conflicted- he wanted her there with him, but at the same time, he didn't want to risk getting her sick either. She caught sight of him and quickly made her way to the bed, closing the door behind her and throwing her bag to the floor by his desk.

"Hi, love..." he said, his voice scratchy and his throat burning.

"Oh god, you poor thing... you sound like you're in pain." Nick just nodded as Julia placed the back of her hand gently on his forehead. "And you're burning up... have you taken anything at all?"

"Took aspirin a couple hours ago... don't think it worked."

"No... god, look at you." She brushed his fringe away from his eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Still the cutest one I've seen, even with a fever and a red nose."

"You're mad if you think I look good right now."

"I'm not mad." Nick watched as Julia stood, pulling her shirt off as she walked over to his dresser. She stepped out of her pants, took an old, too big tshirt of his and pulled it on, and quickly climbed under the covers with him. "I'm just being honest."

"You shouldn't..." Nick felt himself relaxing despite his own protests as Julia snuggled up against him. He sighed as her arm went around his waist, and took her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You shouldn't miss school too."

"Don't care. You're more important."

"Useless to fight?"

"Yeah." She snuggled up under his chin, and he let his eyes close as she brought the blankets back up to cover them both completely. "Get some rest, my love. I'll make sure you get better."


	24. Day Twenty Four- Socks/Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't intended to be a smut scene at first. It finished it but then I went back and decided to just go for it and take the plunge into another sex scene.
> 
> Please feedback!

"My socks are all wet."

Nick was sat on the edge of Julia's bed, wiggling his toes at her as she gathered up a change of clothes for him; watching her as she dug through the pile of his things that had accumulated through all the stays at her place. They had spent the day at the park with the rest of the band, expecting it to be a day of relaxing and lyric writing. But that idea quickly devolved into a giant snowball fight, with Nick, Julia and Roger pitted against Andy, Simon and John. The fight lasted at least an hour, and they had agreed on a cease fire when everyone agreed that they were soaked to the skin.

"Hey, don't look at me on this one." she said, poking at his feet and laughing as he squealed and jumped away from her touch. "So, I'm not the only ticklish one, hmm?"

"Only on my feet. And don't you even think about using it against me, love."

"I wouldn't dare, Nicky." She tossed a pair of socks at him and turned to dig out a pair of sweatpants from the pile. "I know what it's like to be tickled against your will. It sucks."

"I never did that, did I?"

"No, no, not you. I always know when you're gonna do it."

"Okay, good!" Nick pulled his wet socks off and replaced them with the dry ones. "But tell me if I ever catch you by surprise. I don't want to do anything you don't want."

"Don't worry, babe. I would let you know if you did." She turned to him and set the sweatpants and a new shirt on the foot of the bed. "Feet all warm now?"

"Feet all warm!" He wiggled his toes at her again, and got up to change the rest of his clothes. "Are you gonna change too?"

"Yep! Got my clothes right here!" They both started to undress, catching sight of each other in the process. He felt like she knew he was watching her, and wiggled her backside as she pushed her pants down. Nick groaned in response, rolling his eyes and leaving his pants on the floor as he walked over to her. "Too much?"

"No..." He let her remove her shirt, then wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, we don't need the clothes to warm up..."

"Leave the socks on."

Nick pulled Julia close and kissed her deeply, the feeling of her body pressing against him making him instantly aroused. He felt her fingers slip up under his shirt, her nails scratching lightly over his stomach. His hands moved up to her shoulders, swiftly unclasping her bra and pulling the garment from her body. He lifted his arms and let her pull his shirt off, and they quickly moved backwards, tumbling back onto the bed and laughing at the squeak that came from Nick's throat.

Nick looked up at Julia, the grin on her face making him smile in return. He ran his hands down from her shoulders to her hips, pushing her panties down and keeping her balanced while she kicked them the rest of the way off her legs. He moved to push his briefs down, but Julia shook her head and leaned down to kiss him again. She simply slid her hand into the slit in his briefs, and he cursed against her lips as she stroked him a couple times. She gently guided his erection out of the slit, keeping her hand on him as she seated herself back on his thighs.

"How should we do this?" she asked, moving her hands to rest lightly on his hips. He took the momentary pause to his advantage, flipping Julia onto her back and positioning himself between her legs.

"Just like this."

Nick slid himself easily forward, both of them groaning together at the feeling of him entering her. He felt her hands grip at his hair, pulling him down and into an open mouthed kiss. As they began to move against each other, their hands roamed over the others' body, fingers digging into hips and nails scratching at shoulders. Nick thrust deeply and quickly, feeling himself running closer to orgasm with every one. He felt Julia's hips lifting to meet his with every move he made, and as much as he loved the times they went slow and took their time with one another, he knew this would be a fast affair.

Nick felt Julia's arms and legs wrap around his back, pulling his body flush against hers, and he knew that she was close just from the sounds coming from her mouth. He felt her biting roughly at his collarbone, and whispering words of encouragement against his skin. Telling him to go faster, harder, that she was close and that she loved him so much. He felt her nails dig deeply into his shoulders as her entire body tensed beneath him, her muscles tightening around him and pushing him hard over the edge. They held each other tight as they came, both of them panting out the others' name as they rode through it together.

Nick's arms gave out, and he collapsed on top of Julia's body as he tried to catch his breath. He felt her hands massaging at his shoulders, and felt her pressing kisses to the side of his head. He smiled against her shoulder as she slowly untangled her legs from around his waist, feeling her body finally relax under him as her breathing evened out.

"I'm gonna need new underwear now too..." he said, rolling off her body and sinking back into her pillows.

"Or you could just take 'em off and leave 'em off."

"Forever?"

"Yes. Don't ever wear any underwear ever again."

"That way you have easy access?"

"Exactly."

"I don't think you need to worry about getting access to it, love." Nick slipped his briefs off and just dropped them to the floor beside the bed. "But how come I had to leave the socks on?"

"Because your feet were cold." Julia took a heavy blanket off the edge of the bed and draped it over them both, and Nick hugged her tight as they relaxed together. "Plus I like the socks, you look cute just wearing them."

"I'll have to remember to wear nothing but socks more often then."


	25. Day Twenty Five- Trade Gifts/Donate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but fluff here. Onward.

Nick and Julia were sat at a table hidden in the back corner of the Rum Runner, tucked away near the side of the stage and shielded from the few patrons littered around the bar. It was December 23rd, and since they were going to trade off Christmas eve and Christmas day with each others' families, they'd decided to spend some time together on their own. Nick had already warned his bandmates that if they interrupted the moment, there would be hell to pay. Roger had made sure to keep them all occupied, and Nick couldn't have been more grateful for the help.

Julia was in the middle of telling a story that one of her friends had relayed to her from back home, but all Nick could focus on was the package he had hidden under his chair. She had told him that she didn't want a gift from him; that he shouldn't spend his money on her and should save it for his equipment instead. But when he saw the items in the shop he'd been roaming around, he knew that it was something he had to get her.

"-because Ryan's an idiot and nobody trusts him with their shit anymore." Nick tuned back into Julia's story just at she finished her sentence with a laugh. He smiled and took her hand, and they looked at each other in silence for a brief moment. "You okay, Nicky? You seem zoned out on something."

"Yeah, I'm okay... I am a little distracted though, I'm sorry."

"Thinking too much again?"

"You could say that..."

"Tell me?"

"Well... I know you said you didn't want a gift and that we agreed to not trade anything, but I saw this and I knew that you needed it." He reached under his chair and pulled the bag out, handing it to her and smiling at the look of shock that came to her face. "I don't want anything either, this is just for you."

"Nick... you didn't have to get me anything..."

"I know, love. I wanted to. That's why I did it. Open it, I want to see if I did good!"

Julia held the bag in her hands for a moment, looking at it and making Nick anxious. He hoped that she wouldn't get upset that he'd gotten her something, and he hoped even more that she actually liked the gift he'd picked out. He watched as she pulled the tissue-wrapped objects from the bag, opening the smaller of the two first. She held up a package of pens that looked like they'd cost a fortune- metal barreled with elaborate designs etched into them, and with ink refills included. She stared at them, as if she didn't believe what she was holding, and Nick nodded towards the larger object still in her lap. She unwrapped that one as well, and was met with a large journal- bound in black leather with a strip of bright pink down the binding edge. She ran her fingers over the smooth leather before looking Nick in the eyes, putting the gifts on the table before throwing her arms around him. Nick held Julia in his arms, knowing in that instant that he had made the right choice.

"You like them?" he asked softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"I love them so much... you have no idea." Julia pulled back and looked to him, and he could see the traces of tears in her eyes. "I love you so much, Nick... I'm going to get you something just as good. I promise."

"You don't have to, love." He took her face in his hands, bringing her forward and kissing her softly. "Just wanted to do something special for you. Merry Christmas, my love."


	26. Day Twenty Six- Foggy Breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had no idea what to do for this one. So it's really short. And probably not very good. Meh.
> 
> Please leave feedback, if you're so inclined. I would really appreciate it.

Nick and Julia were walking hand in hand down the path in the park, both bundled up against the cold and watching as the sun began to set. They had spent the day with Nick's parents, and after they had finished dinner, decided to escape for a while just to be alone. He felt Julia tug on his coat sleeve, and they both stopped walking and looked out over the playground down below the hill.

"Today was wonderful, Nick." she said, looking out at the sky as it turned a myriad of colors. "I knew you were worried about everything going well, but I really love your parents. They're so nice."

"They love you too." He looked to her, and brought his hand up to turn her head gently toward him. He smiled as she blushed under his gaze, and kissed her gently on the forehead before turning back to look at the darkening sky. "They really do. Dad thought you were really funny and mum said how cute she thinks you are."

"My mom said the same thing about you. She didn't understand the makeup though."

"Not many people do, love."

"Don't worry about her though. She doesn't get a lot of things." Nick looked back at her as he saw clouds of mist float in front of his face, and realized that she was deliberately making foggy breaths in front of them. "Did you ever do this when you were younger and pretend like you were smoking? My friends and I used to do that all the time."

"I don't have to pretend to smoke..." he said, his voice trailing off as he remembered how much she hated that he smoked.

"I know you don't... I wish you didn't though. But I won't make you give it up if it makes you feel good."

"You make me feel better." He pulled her body flush against his, bringing their faces close enough so that his own clouds of breath combined with hers. "Much better than smoking could ever make me feel."

"Should I make you feel good right now?"

"Let's get back to my house first. Then we can make each other feel good."


	27. Day Twenty Seven- Skiing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, didn't know how to write this one either. Nick's not a very sports oriented, outdoorsy person, and neither am I, so I guess I just sort of worked with that. Fluff only.

"Have you ever been skiing, Nicky?"

Nick and Julia were sat in the family room of Julia's house, watching something mindless on television while they both relaxed after school. Julia had gotten distracted by a commercial for a ski lodge, and Nick looked up at the screen to see snow flying in the wake of a skier going in slow motion. 

"Can't say that I have, love." He reached over and ruffled her hair, laughing as she attempted to swat his hand away. "Why, do you want to go skiing sometime?"

"I don't know how... one of my friends knows but I'm way too scared to try it. Knowing how clumsy I am I'd probably run myself into a tree or something."

"I think Simon knows how. Roger might too... I'll have to ask them. I'm not much an athletic person though."

"I knew that much, Nicky." She reached over and ruffled his hair in return, and he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that they were laying together, with her body on top of his. "I would love to go to a ski lodge like that though, just for a vacation."

"We can do that. I'm sure mum and dad could find a place for us to go for a few days."

"I didn't mean like that! I could never ask your parents to do something like that, Nick."

"Wouldn't have to. They know people, I know they could find something."

"They know people?"

"I mean they go on vacations all the time, they could find someplace in one of the places they've been."

"That's better than just knowing people, that sounds like they're connected with the mafia or something."

"I can assure you that my parents are not mob bosses." Nick said, laughing as he hugged Julia's head to his chest. "But what do you say? Vacation at a ski lodge?"

"That sounds like an amazing idea. Someplace with a hot tub though, if we're not gonna be skiing."

"Hot tub sounds like a great plan."


	28. Day Twenty Eight- Knitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I had finished a while ago. But I wasnt about to post these out of order.

Nick opened the door to Julia's house, kicking the snow off his shoes before stepping inside and taking them off on the mat near the door. He knew that her mother was a stickler for cleanliness, much like his own, and he didn't want to do anything to upset her family. He saw the light from a fire coming from the den, and he wandered his way slowly into the house in search of his girlfriend.

He stopped in the doorway of the den and saw the fireplace glowing, with two candles lit on either side of the mantle and two mugs with steam rising from the top placed on the coffee table in front of the couch. He rounded the corner into the room and saw Julia sitting on the couch under a thick blanket, her dog curled up on the opposite end covered in his own blanket. In Julia's hands were a pair of knitting needles, and Nick could see her working swiftly from a ball of yarn that had rolled off somewhere on the floor.

"What are you making, love?"

"Well it was going to be a blanket for the pup, but I don't think I have enough yarn for it, so I'm just gonna make a couple scarves instead." She tilted her head up and met his lips as he leaned down to kiss her, and he laughed as the dog quickly woke and romped over to them, jumping up on the back of the couch and licking Nick's face.

"I missed you too, pup!" He pet the dog on the head, which appeased the creature enough for him to go back to his blanket. "He's still like a puppy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, even though he's an old man now... he'll always be my puppy." She leaned over and flopped the blanket down over the dog's head, laughing as he tried to burrow his way out. "I don't think there's anything more entertaining than watching the lump of blanket move around."

"Not even kissing your devilishly handsome boyfriend?"

"Get over here, you little shit. I heated up apple cider for us and it'll get cold if we don't drink it!"

"How'd you know I would be coming here?"

"Didn't. Just got a feeling like you'd be coming over, so I heated up two mugs instead of one."

"You need to stop doing that psychic stuff... freaks me out."

Nick laughed as Julia stuck her tongue out at him, and gently settled in next to her on the couch. He leaned over and got their mugs, before spotting the ball of yarn on the floor under the table. He handed Julia her cider and got the yarn off the floor, holding it out to her with a tiny grin.

"Looking for this?"

"I was! Thank you love, I had no idea where that rolled off to... I got involved with doing the knitting part and forgot about where the yarn was coming from."

"How do you do that anyway?"

"What, knitting?"

"Yeah... you do it so fast and it's so confusing. I don't understand."

"It's pretty easy once you get the hang of the basic stitches. Here, hold this and watch." Nick dutifully took the mug out of Julia's hands and watched as she picked up the long needles, holding them both in one hand. "See how there's pieces of the scarf on both needles? That means I'm in the middle of a row, so I've got to finish this before I can flip it over to the other side."

"How d'you tell which side is which?"

"Whichever side is taller when you hold the needles flat." She held the needles straight out in front of her, and Nick could see that the one in her right hand rested higher than the one in her left. "The one in your right hand should be the taller one, since you've got more stitches on that side."

"How do you go forward to get them all on the one needle?"

"Like this, watch." Nick watched intently as Julia slowly showed him how the knit stitch was done, slipping her right hand needle through the back of a loop on the left and twisting the yarn around the tip, catching it and pulling it through. "You twist the yarn around itself and pull it through, and then slip the other loop off so that it completes the stitch. And that, my love, is the knit stitch."

"I think I get it..." He watched as she slowly did another, seeing how the yarn folded over itself to complete the fabric. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"I taught myself... got bored one day and found some yarn in my house, and then after a few hours of anger I managed to get it down. Now it's easy!"

"Can I try?"

"Yeah, if you want to... here, hold them like this." Nick felt himself blushing as Julia took the mugs of cider from him, putting them back on the table. She placed the needles into his hands, her fingers brushing against his skin and making him feel more warmth than the mugs did. "I'm gonna go reheat these, then I'll be back to watch."

Julia kissed Nick on the forehead before detangling herself from the blanket and walking into the kitchen. Nick sat stiffly with the needles in his hands, not wanting to move and risk disturbing the work she'd already done. A couple beeps from the microwave and Julia was bounding back into the room, a smile on her face and something hidden behind her back.

"Got you a cookie," she said, placing two large cookies on the table in front of them. "Because you're the sweetest boyfriend ever!"

"And you say I'm the sappy one..." 

"You are the sappy one, I'm the cheesy one. There's a difference, love. Did you do it?"

"I was waiting for you... I don't want to mess it up or anything."

"Oh babe, you won't. If you make a mistake it's easy to fix." The microwave beeped again, and Julia bounced back into the kitchen. She quickly retrieved the cider and and sat back down next to Nick, putting her arm around his shoulder after she set the mugs down. "Just put the needle through here, like I showed you."

"Okay..." Nick followed her lead, repeating what she had done before. He twisted the yarn around the needle, pulling it through and completing the stitch. "Did I do it right?"

"You did it perfectly!" She took the needles and yarn from him, putting them on the table before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "I told you it was easy!"

"Only because you showed me how..."

"Let's drink out cider and then you can do more, yeah?"

"Yeah... yeah, I like that idea." He reached over and took his mug and cookie off the table, and leaned back to her to kiss her softly. "I have a great teacher, so I should learn fast."


	29. Day Twenty Nine- Power Outage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one devolved into madness very quickly. I liked the idea of the group just acting ridiculous with each other and this was the result of that idea coming to my head.
> 
> And yes I know that the front facade of the Rum Runner had no windows but I needed some minute source of light, so I'm using artistic license.

The band were spending their Friday night at the Rum Runner, hanging out after their set and discussing what they should add or take out for their next show. Claire and Julia were mixing drinks for themselves behind the bar, laughing about something and catching Nick's attention. He looked over, completely tuning out whatever John was saying, and watched as his girlfriend poured a generous amount of tequila into a shaker. He got up from the table, ignoring Andy's protests, and made his way over to the bar.

"Excuse me, miss." he said, sitting on one of the stools and leaning his elbow against the bar. "But I would love to have one of these drinks that you're mixing."

"Well sir, these happen to be margaritas, if you're so inclined." Julia leaned over the bar and kissed Nick on the nose, ignoring Claire laughing next to them. "I do happen to know that as a regular patron, you are a fan of limes and salt."

"I believe a margarita sounds perfect. Thank you, miss bartender, I will be sure to leave you a generous tip."

"Is this some kind of weird foreplay for the two of you that we don't know about?" Simon asked from across the room. The rest of the group had abandoned their conversation in favor of watching the couple's exchange.

"Wanna find out, frontman?" Julia said, pouring out the mixed drink and handing one to Nick. "It's pretty strong, babe. Just heads up."

"I like how you proposition him with both your partners here." Andy rolled his eyes as Nick and Julia laughed at the idea.

"What do you think we were laughing about?" Claire said, sitting down on Simon's lap. "Somehow we got talking about the idea of swingers and and what would happen if we decided to do it."

"Really?" Simon's voice jumped an octave as the sentence came from his girlfriend's mouth, and the reaction made Claire double over in laughter.

"Yeah, but we both agreed that you guys would never do it." Julia walked out from behind the bar and sat down in Nick's lap. "This one is too monogamous and that one wouldn't know how to handle himself."

"You're probably right..." Nick trailed off, wrapping his arms tightly around Julia's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I don't want to share you with anyone."

"You didn't have a problem when it was this one." John said, punching Roger on the shoulder.

"That was a different circumstance entirely." Nick stated simply, holding Julia as she burst out laughing at Roger's reddened face.

Before Roger could defend himself, the lights in the building flickered, then went out completely, leaving the group in near pitch blackness. The only light coming into the room was from the street lights outside, that source being shaded by the small tinted windows on either side of the door. The group sat in silence for a moment, none of them wanting to move for fear of killing themselves in the dark.

"Well this is interesting." Julia finally said, breaking the silence and hearing Nick laugh lightly behind her. 

"John, aren't there some emergency candles in the back store room?" Roger asked, avoiding the topic they were previously on.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go back there by myself... Andy, come with me."

"Why me?"

"Because you're small and you can fit into the closet easier."

John and Andy ventured off in search of candles, while the rest of the group stayed firmly in place. The ones at the table started a quiet conversation, debating how the power could have gone out and how they were going to fix it. Nick, meanwhile, had another plan to take advantage of the dark. He gently nudged Julia up off his knee, standing and taking her hands to guide her through the dark.

"What are you doing, Nicholas?" she asked softly, carefully sidestepping the chairs and tables as he led her to the opposite side of the room.

"Going somewhere shielded so we can kiss and stuff." He pulled her down into a booth and wrapped his arms around her, both of them laughing as they misjudged the distance between them and bumped noses.

"What does the 'and stuff' entail?"

"Maybe hands going places they shouldn't go in public?"

"Goodness, you are feeling bold today, aren't you, sir?"

"Indeed I am, miss."

Without another word, Nick and Julia both leaned in at the same time, bumping noses again before kissing each other. He felt her hands tangle in his hair, and he let his own hands slide up to her shoulders, pulling her tight against his body. Their lips parted and he could feel her tongue gliding across his own, and he moaned softly as her grip in his hair tightened. He could vaguely hear the groups voices in the background, but the only thing he wanted to focus on was kissing his girlfriend. He felt her nails scratch against his scalp, and as he moved to lean her back against the seat, he saw a light from behind his eyes. They quickly pulled apart and saw a candle set on the table in front of them, and John standing there just grinning like a fool.

"Please, don't stop on my account." he said, reaching over and clapping Nick on the shoulder while Julia laughed hysterically beside them. "Simon and Claire were doing the same thing. Not nearly as into it as you two were though."

"Were they making out too?" Andy shouted, sounding more exasperated at his lack of a partner than anything else.

"We were indeed!" Julia shouted back. She threw her arm over Nick's shoulder and pulled him so that he was leaning against her. "Why, you wanna come join in?"

"Wait, I thought I had first go on that?" Simon said, coming up and yanking his lighter out of John's hand.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Nick said quietly, still feeling embarrassed about getting caught.

"Who ever said I would be the one making out with Simon?"

"Oh god, what did I start?" Claire came out of the bathroom with a candle in her hands, having gone to check her hair and missing the entirety of the scene.

"Don't even worry about it, doll." Julia hugged Nick tight as he buried his face in her hair. "Just kissing and stuff."


	30. Day Thirty- Sing Loudly/Obnoxiously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gave me problems. But it's finally done, and for that I'm thankful.
> 
> feedback is always appreciated, if you like

The guys were walking down the sidewalk, heading back to Nick's house after a day of band rehearsals. Nick was walking arm in arm with Julia, the two staying a few steps behind the rest of the group, so they could have their own conversation while not being excluded from whatever they were talking about. They could hear Andy ranting about something, but that had become so commonplace in the group's interactions that they just ignored it.

"Should we ask what he's talking about?" Julia asked, looking up at the sky as dark gray clouds dimmed the remaining sunlight. 

"No, let's just stay back here." Nick stopped walking and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the forehead before grinning at her. "Maybe if we ignore him he'll stop talking."

"That was mean, Nicholas." She poked him on the nose, and he laughed out loud as she pulled him down into a kiss.

"Am I wrong though?"

"Well, no..."

"Hey idiots!"

Nick and Julia both turned to see the rest of the group a couple blocks ahead of them, standing and watching as they'd held their exchange. Simon was the one who had yelled, and was holding his arms out towards them as if he was pleading to them.

"It's really cold and I'm tired, can you wait to do that until you're back at your house?"

"I suppose so," Nick said, holding Julia's hand tightly as they caught up to the group. "But no complaining about it once we're there."

"You'll just lock yourselves in your bedroom again." John nudged Nick on the shoulder as they all started walking again. "Stay in there and we won't complain."

"You complained the last time."

"That's because you didn't lock the door!" Andy yelled, shooting the couple a disgusted glare. "I didn't need to see the two of you fucking, thank you!"

"How much could you have seen?" Julia asked, shooting a glare of her own back at the guitarist. "You screamed and ran out of the room like a dumbass!"

"It was still traumatic."

"Keep pouting, Taylor. Get used to seeing each other naked if you guys ever go on tour."

"Trust the dancer, she's used to being on stage." Nick threw his arm over Julia's shoulder, and was about to continue his thought when he noticed snowflakes starting to fall around them. "Hey, its snowing..."

"Oh my god, it's snowing!" Julia said at the same time. The couple looked at each other and laughed, hugging and kissing again despite Andy's shout of protest.

"We should probably get back to your place, Nick..." John said, looking at the sky. "These clouds don't look too friendly."

"They do look shit, yeah..."

"Oh the weather outside is frightful..." Simon began to sing, striding down the sidewalk and swinging himself around a light post.

"But the fire is so delightful..." Julia skipped forward and joined Simon, the two spinning around each other. "And since we've no place to go..."

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

"And she calls us the idiots?" Andy crossed his arms and watched as John joined in the song, the three singing very loudly and very off-key. "She's no better than we are."

"At least she knows how to have fun, unlike you, apparently." Roger said, laughing as he watched Nick punch Andy on the arm.

"But as long as you love me so..." Nick caught Julia in his arms as she skipped over to him, singing as she went. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the nose, and he grinned as he hugged her tight in return.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..."

"You guys suck!" The group stopped, turning to see the passerby who yelled on the opposite side of the street. Simon stepped forward to say something, but Julia interjected before he could.

"Yeah, and we cost more than you can afford, asshole! Go down the street, you find a cheap hooker there!"

Simon immediately started singing again, 'Winter Wonderland' this time. John joined in after a couple lines, and the two were singing deliberately off key. Julia joined in, then Nick and Roger, and finally Andy as he resigned himself to being better than the guy across the street. As they left their heckler confused and speechless, they simply continued on their way, singing the entire time.


	31. Day Thirty One- Family/Friend Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL ONE
> 
> except the threesome bit for chapter ten
> 
> BUT IT'S DONE
> 
> READ THIS IM PROUD OF MYSELF

Nick was roused from the book he was reading by a knock at his front door. His parents weren't home, so they couldn't be expecting anyone, and he knew all the rest of the guys were busy. As soon as he opened the door, he had Julia in his arms, hugging him tight and burying her face in his shoulder. He knew something was off from the way she didn't say anything, and he gently guided her into his house without a word. He sat her down on the couch, taking the blanket off the back and wrapping it around her shoulders as she slumped forward, her head falling to her hands.

"What's wrong, love?" Nick asked after a moment, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his own. She looked up and his heart broke as he saw the stains of makeup streaked down her face.

"I just feel so worthless..." Julia said, her voice cracking and making her sound helpless. "Nothing I do is ever good enough for anyone..."

"Who told you that?"

"No one... I just feel like this all the time. I dunno why..."

"All the time?" He was upset now. He knew that she struggled with her self esteem, but he'd only ever read about it when she shared her journals with him. He'd never seen her in the state she was in. And he felt terrible, because there was no reason that she should feel so bad about herself that she should be crying.

"Except when I'm with you... s'why I came here."

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Nick shot up and ran up the stairs into his bedroom, quickly making his way over to the bookshelf and scanning around for the one thing he needed. He finally spotted it after a moment- a large photo album with worn edges and little stickers all over the front. He grabbed it and ran back down the stairs, nearly slipping as he swung himself around the hand rail at the bottom. He slowed himself and looked into the room, seeing Julia sitting back on the couch, her legs up at her chest and her arms hugged tightly around herself.

"Brought something for us to look at." He said softly, making his way back into the room and holding the photo album up in front of him.

"What's that?"

"Pictures." He sat himself down next to her, placing the album gently into her lap as she unfolded herself from the blanket. "Lots of pictures."

"I can see that... this thing looks like its been through a washing machine." Julia ran her fingers over the edges of the cover, and Nick just smiled at her as he opened to the first page.

"The book is older than the photos, love. Remember this?" He pointed to the photo at the top- one of them dancing at the formal Christmas party they'd attended a couple weeks earlier. "Simon took that one. He snuck my camera away from me and took a bunch of pictures."

"He got you to part with one of your cameras? I didn't think you ever let them out of your sight." She looked to him with a tiny trace of a smile, and Nick felt his heart soar as he noticed the light coming back to her eyes.

"Like I said, he snuck it away from me. I was too distracted by my beautiful date."

"So you were distracted by John?"

"Just look at the pictures!" He laughed as Julia turned the pages, her smile getting wider with every photo they saw. He stopped at one page in particular, pointing to one of the pictures and grinning at her. "I took these one morning when you were still asleep."

"How did you not wake me up?" The photos on the next couple pages were of the two of them in bed together, Nick holding the camera above him so that it was looking down on the couple snuggled together. "How'd the flash not wake me up?"

"Beats me, darling. But you looked so sweet there that I had to document it somehow."

"If I didn't love you so much that would be kind of unsettling."

"I'm in them too... most of them, anyway." They turned to a page of just photos of Julia, wrapped in Nick's sheets and sleeping soundly. "Except these ones. I had gotten up to get my camera and you wrapped the blankets completely round yourself."

"I do tend to steal blankets, don't I..." Julia wiped at her face with her sleeve, and Nick leaned over and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's not stealing if I willingly let you take them, love."

"But then you get cold and I feel bad..."

"You shouldn't. I usually manage to wrestle them some of the way back from you."

"Just wake me up if I take your blankets, I'm not gonna not give them back to you."

"But then I would feel bad if I woke you. I know it usually takes you a long time to get to sleep."

"You shouldn't feel bad either. Sleep isn't that important to me."

"It should be!" Nick brought his hand up, gently turning Julia's head so that she was looking at him. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, feeling her hands come up and grip at his shirt. "Especially when you're feeling depressed so much..."

"If I slept as much as I felt depressed I'd never get out of bed..."

"Then don't. I'll stay with you and you can sleep as much as you need to."

"You can't put your life on hold for me, Nick."

"You said the only time you don't feel depressed is when you're with me, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Then that's all I need. I'll stay with you as long as you'll have me."

"Nick..."

"Shh... I'm here with you through this. Whatever it is you're going through." He turned the page of the album and pointed out another one of them together, this time in one of the booths at the Rum Runner. They were sitting together sharing a kiss, with a very grumpy looking Andy sat next to them. "Plus who would I make Andy uncomfortable with if you weren't with me?"

"I guess you're right... not many girls would bust out laughing if your bandmates walked in on them having sex."

"See? No one else would've done that." Another turn of the page and they were looking at photos of Julia and Roger together in Nick's bed. Julia's arms were around Roger's waist, and Roger was looking into the camera with a terrified stare. "And who would Roger have to snuggle him randomly during the night?"

"We did a lot more than snuggle that night, if you recall... and you took way more pictures than just these."

"Those are in a separate album... I have to keep that one hidden."

"Wait, why have I never seen this mystery photo album?" Julia dropped her head to Nick's shoulder as they both broke down in a fit of giggles, Nick bringing his arms tightly around her and kissing her on top of the head.

"I only put it all together a few days ago, love. They're all good ones too..."

"Are the ones I took in there?"

"Of course."

"And the ones that Roger took?"

"Of you and I? Absolutely, I wouldn't have left those out."

"You jerked off while you were putting it together, didn't you?"

"...perhaps a little."

"I love you so much, you little freak." Julia lifted her head and smiled brightly at him, and Nick grinned at her in return. "Thank you for being here for me..."

"Always, my love. Especially when you're feeling down on yourself... I always will be here."


End file.
